


Between Two Worlds

by WritersBlock039



Series: The Unmatched Records [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BAMF Kara Danvers, F/M, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Oliver Queen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersBlock039/pseuds/WritersBlock039
Summary: "You and I live between two words, but we can only do that for so long." ~ Slade Wilson, "Fallout"After a month of hearing nothing from Oliver's brother in all but blood, Slade suddenly reappears in Star City to ask for his help in rescuing his son, Joe. After all Slade has done for him since Lian Yu, Oliver agrees.But it won't be just Oliver heading to Kasnia with the former ASIS agent. Slade has two others that jump at the opportunity to help. They might not be siblings by blood, but for the blood they've spilled together, Kara Danvers and Malcolm Merlyn are not about to let them go by themselves.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Book Four of The Unmatched Records! To be clear, this book only covers the two Deathstroke episodes "Deathstroke Returns" and "Promises Kept," which means as soon as this book is complete, it's back over to "To Life Being Full."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Danvers arrives in Star City!
> 
> Spoilers for Arrow episode 6x05 "Deathstroke Returns."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Kara Danvers/Alex Danvers_ **

People passed things by in Star City without so much as paying them a second glance.

No one even batted an eye when there was a flash of blue and grey from one of the alleys, and a few seconds later, two women walked out of the same alley, both with duffel bags. “So, not the loft, then,” Alex noted, looking around.

“Extrapolator usually takes me to where I need to be,” Kara frowned, looking at the device in her hand before slipping it into her pocket. “Must mean we need to be . . . well, wherever we are.” She raised a hand over her eyes, looking around. “Not too far from City Hall, looks like.”

“OK, so does that mean you need to be at City Hall?” Alex asked.

“Maybe,” Kara walked over to the crosswalk. “Though I doubt Slade’s going to walk in and not get shot at . . . ” She stopped when she saw who was walking down the steps and sighed. “Oh, great.”

“What?” Alex frowned, walking up to her, seeing the woman. “Who’s that?”

“That is Councilwoman Pollard,” Kara answered. “She introduced the anti-vigilante legislation that is now up for public vote.”

“Oh,” Alex nodded in understanding. “Which would put Team Arrow in a bit of a bind.”

“Yeah,” Kara nodded. “Oh! There’s Dinah.”

The lieutenant ran down the steps, catching up to the woman. “Ms. Pollard!” she called, making the woman stop. “Captain wanted you to see the latest CompStat.”

“Thanks, Lieutenant,” Pollard nodded, taking the file she offered.

Kara and Alex started across the street, then Kara paused, hearing a click. “Kara?” Alex frowned.

“Go!” Kara pointed across the street, whipping off her glasses. “Go!”

Alex burst across the street, reaching into her jacket for her gun. “Dinah!” she shouted, making the lieutenant look up.

“Alex?” Dinah asked in surprise.

Alex twisted to see where Kara had gone when a reflection of light caught her eye. It was from a window across the street, and Alex put on another burst of speed. “Sniper!” she yelled.

Dinah reacted instantly, diving for Pollard and grabbing her, pulling her behind a subway sign. It was just in time, as Alex had to duck behind a table to avoid being shot. Officers all around were responding to her cry, drawing their own guns as Dinah pulled hers out. Kara reappeared a second later in her suit, flying civilians out of the way before starting to catch the bullets flying towards police officers. She looked at them in her hands before tossing them onto the ground in disgust. She turned and looked towards the building the shots had come from, using her x-ray vision.

There wasn’t anyone there anymore.

She growled in frustration, looking around. “Is everyone OK?” she shouted.

She heard calls of confirmation all around, then turned to look as Alex and Dinah ran out, guns aimed and ready. “Who was that?” Alex asked.

“I don’t know,” Kara shook her head, looking back at the building. “He got away.”

Dinah sighed, then turned to her. “Thanks for your help.” She smirked. “Supergirl.”

“Always a pleasure, Lieutenant,” Kara said cheekily before stepping to the side and giving a small bow to Pollard, who looked stunned to see her. “I’m glad you’re safe, Councilwoman.”

“Thank you,” she stammered out.

Kara gave a small salute before leaping into the air and flying off. Alex and Dinah watched her go before Dinah chuckled. “Showoff.”

“Well, she hasn’t had the chance to be Supergirl for a few days now,” Alex shrugged, holstering her gun. “Probably feels good to get the chance to be her again.”

“I bet,” Dinah nodded before smiling at her. “Welcome back to Star City, Alex.”

“Thanks,” Alex smiled, giving the cop a hug. “Good to be back.”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara reunites with Slade, and Dig and Dinah run back into everyone's (least) favorite FBI agent.
> 
> Spoilers for Arrow episode 6x05 "Deathstroke Returns."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Oliver Queen/Kara Danvers_ **

“Well, I’m just glad no one was seriously hurt,” Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose, listening to Rene as he told him what happened to Pollard.

“How do you want to handle this?” Rene asked.

“I’d like you to issue a statement on my behalf,” Oliver answered after a moment.

“On your behalf?” Rene repeated incredulously.

Oliver smirked. “I have an old friend in town that needs my help, and I might not be back in the office for a few hours. Do we have any idea who the shooter was targeting?”

“We’re working on it,” Rene promised. “Good news, though.”

“I could use that,” Oliver admitted.

He could hear Rene grin. “Supergirl gave Pollard a show today.”

“Oh, did she?” Oliver’s eyebrows shot up, and he grinned, too.

“Yes, she did. Spilled bullets all over the place and wished Pollard the best.”

Oliver laughed. “What I would have given to see that.”

“Dinah tells me it was the perfect moment.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Oliver looked up when he heard a knock on the door, then cleared his throat. “Um, be the mayor until I get back.”

“For real?” Rene asked in shock.

“No,” Oliver rolled his eyes, heading for the door. “It’s a figure of speech. “But just – just don’t make any laws while I’m out of the office, OK?” “Fine,” Rene conceded. “And don’t worry about the shooter. We’re gonna nail his ass.”

“I know you will,” Oliver smiled, hanging up and opening the door. Kara stood outside, bouncing on the balls of her feet, grinning from ear to ear. “Did Christmas come early?” he asked with a smirk on his face.

“That would make my day,” she said cheekily, making Oliver laugh and hug her. Kara sighed, hugging him back. “I think I needed to come here,” she whispered, closing her eyes, still remembering what Eliza had told her. “It’s been too long.”

“It’s only been three days, angel,” Oliver reminded her.

“Still felt longer,” Kara admitted.

Oliver kissed the top of her head. “You’re welcome here any day.”

“Good,” Kara smiled, then tossed her bag on the floor and ran past him. “Slade!” she shouted in pure joy.

Oliver turned to see Slade stand from where he’d been sitting, and the older man chuckled and caught Kara when she launched right at him. “Hello, little one,” he smiled.

“Do not _ever_ go that long without calling again!” she ranted, lightly punching him in the shoulder before burying her face in his shoulder. “That was too long.”

Slade blinked, then laughed and looked at Oliver. “Too long?”

“For her, yes,” Oliver chuckled, happy at how pleased they were to see the other.

“So,” Kara plopped down on another chair, looking excited. “What’s happened?”

“Well, first off,” Slade sat back down as well, Oliver across from him, leaving Kara in the middle. “Thank you both for coming.”

“You helped me find my son, not to mention everything you’ve done for me since then,” Oliver shook his head. “Least I can do is help you find Joe.”

“Absolutely,” Kara nodded. “Especially after Cadmus. How can we help?”

Slade sighed. “He doesn’t go by that name anymore.”

“Changed his name?” Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“It was his mother’s idea,” Slade nodded. “Her maiden name. He goes by Kane now.”

“What happened to him?” Kara asked.

“I tracked him to Calgary, but by then, he’d gone,” Slade answered. “So I followed him to Ibiza – heh – and then Mombassa.”

“Mombassa?” Oliver parroted, blinking.

“The kid took after his father,” Slade chuckled. “While we were stuck on Lian Yu, he went out and joined the Australian Intelligence Service. Then a week ago in Kasnia, a mission went south. He was dealing in arms. Some locals caught him. Supposedly, he didn’t have a fair trial, and now he’s serving a life sentence like a rat in a cage.”

“Rao,” Kara rubbed her temples.

“OK, Slade,” Oliver leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “How can we help?”

“I need you to help me find my son,” Slade answered.

Kara snorted. “What, did you think I was going to hug you and then go prancing back to National City? I don’t need to hear anymore, I’m going anyway.”

Oliver chuckled. “Guess that means I’m in, too. Just reminding you, Slade, last we met, you told me that I couldn’t live in two worlds.”

“I’m not asking you to come back in,” Slade shook his head. “Strangely enough, what I need is diplomacy, which means I don’t want Green Arrow. I need Oliver Queen.”

“Hmm, needing diplomacy when you don’t have it?” Kara tilted her head teasingly. “Shock.”

Slade snorted, lightly cuffing her on the back of the head, making her squeak and reaching up to fix her hair. “You’re not a mayor, little one, or I’d be happy with just you.”

“I’m still here,” Oliver complained, making all three of them smile and chuckle. Oliver had to admit, it was good to have Slade back. He had missed his brother, and it was obvious Kara had missed him, too. “All right, I’m in.”

“Thanks for trusting me, kid,” Slade said gratefully.

“Of course,” Oliver nodded. “I’ve trusted you in worse situations.”

“Oliver,” Kara gave him a look. “Don’t jinx us. Something tells me we don’t need that.”

“She might be right,” Slade admitted.

“Fine,” Oliver nodded, standing up. “We’ll get back to the loft, get ready to go. What’s the plan?”

“I’ve organized transport to Kasnia,” Slade answered, standing up as well, Kara following suit. “Wheels up at 2200. I’ll meet you out front at 2100.”

“We’ll be there,” Kara nodded, giving him another hug. “Promise we will be.”

“Thank you,” Slade told her, looking at Oliver. “Both of you.”

Oliver simply nodded as Kara kissed Slade’s cheek, and he held the door open for her as Kara picked up her bag, the two of them leaving. “You’re comfortable with this?” Kara asked Oliver as they left. “I mean, you were OK going all vigilante on Edge. I still want a photo of that, by the way.”

“I’ll see if Felicity’s got one,” Oliver said dryly, making her laugh. “But yes, I’m sure. But William?”

“Alex came with me,” Kara told him as they walked down the stairs. “She can watch him. We both trust her, and she’s great with kids. Not to mention some school topics he might need help with.”

“That is a plus,” Oliver admitted. “Are you going right back to the loft?”

“No,” Kara shook her head. “I’ll drop by and say hi to Malcolm and Laurel first, then I’ll meet you over there.”

“OK,” Oliver smiled, kissing her. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Kara whispered back, squeezing his hand as they separated outside, Oliver heading back to the loft, Kara to where Malcolm and Laurel were staying low.

* * *

**_Felicity Smoak_ **

“Got him,” Felicity said suddenly, making Curtis look up. “Well, I didn’t get him get him, but I identified him.”

“Identified who?” Curtis frowned.

“Our sniper,” Felicity answered, pointing to the screen, showing a familiar masked figure that made Curtis sigh. “Thought your T-spheres could track his visor.”

“Well, that was then,” Curtis typed quickly. “This is apparently now. He must have hacked the tracer.”

“Or got a new visor.”

“It’s not like they sell them at Walmart, Felicity.”

“Guys, update time,” Felicity announced. “I think our vigilante’s back in town.”

* * *

**_Dinah Drake_ **

“He’s the shooter?” Dinah asked as she walked around the crime scene, looking around.

“I saw him coming out of the sniper’s nest,” Felicity confirmed.

“CSU’s here,” Dinah warned. “Don’t know how much evidence we’ll be able to pull.”

“Well, why don’t we work with what we have?” Curtis suggested. “Mainly, the vigilante seemed to be targeting Councilwoman Pollard.”

“Seemed to be being the operative word,” Felicity added.

“Well, Pollard’s the one who’s championing the anti-vigilante bill,” Curtis pointed out. “Seems like a guy named Vigilante wouldn’t like her much.”

“Yeah, but martyr her?” Dig snorted as he followed Dinah, looking around the crime scene. “That would get this bill passed faster than you could say obstruction.”

“If it passes, I’m gonna have to consider arresting myself,” Dinah scoffed, watching Dig pick up a bullet shell.

“Excuse me,” a voice behind them said, and both Dig and Dinah tensed, turning around as Watson walked up. “What are you doing here? You’re not SCPD.”

“No, he’s not, and this is not a federal case,” Dinah retorted.

“Still doesn’t explain what John Diggle, who works personal security for the mayor, is doing at a crime scene,” Watson countered.

“I have relevant experience, and the mayor thought this could use a fresh set of eyes,” Dig said smoothly.

“What type of experience?” she tilted her head, walking up.

“Sniper,” Dig answered after a moment.

“I don’t recall reading that in your military file.”

Dig narrowed his eyes, folding his arms. “I’m sorry, tell me again why you’re reviewing my service jacket?”

“Mayor Queen didn’t mention he was under investigation?” Watson raised an eyebrow.

“Of course he did,” Dig snorted. “It has nothing to do with that.”

“But you’ve been working with him for the past six years, which makes us overdo for a chat,” Watson told him. When Dig and Dinah exchanged glances, she scoffed. “I could wait for a subpoena if you’d prefer.”

“No,” Dig smirked, shaking his head. “I’m an open book.”

“Step into my office,” Watson said triumphantly, stepping back to let Dig past her. Dig did so, but Watson held up a hand when Dinah went to follow. “Uh uh,” she shook her head. “Private conversation.”

Dinah fumed, tapping her finger on her phone as she watched Watson follow Dig.

* * *

**_Kara Danvers_ **

Kara knocked on Malcolm’s door, shuffling back and forth, anxious to get going. When Malcolm opened the door, he blinked in surprise. “Kara!” he smiled, standing back to let her in. “Well, this is a surprise!”

“I would have called, but I’m in a rush,” Kara smiled, walking inside, seeing Laurel look up from her monitor. “Hi, Laurel.”

“Hey,” Laurel waved, standing up and walking over. “How are you?”

“Better,” Kara answered, giving her a hug. “Slade’s back in town.”

“He is?” Laurel asked in surprise.

“And he didn’t think to tell us?” Malcolm snorted.

“Well, it’s not for long,” Kara shook her head. “It’s why I’m here. Slade’s taking off again at 2200.”

“Why?” Malcolm frowned, folding his arms. “I thought he’d stay longer, at least to see you.”

Kara tucked her hair behind her ear. “Uh . . . Oliver and I are going with him, actually.”

“Really?” Laurel’s eyebrows shot up. “That’s got to be important to pull Oliver away from Star City.”

“It is,” Kara sighed. “Slade found Joe.”

“Good!”

“But?” Malcolm prompted, frowning.

“But,” Kara nodded, “he’s in trouble. A lot of trouble. Life sentence trouble. In Kasnia.”

“Kasnia?” Malcolm whistled. “That’s a flight.”

“Well, we’re going,” Kara shrugged. “And I wanted to drop by and make sure I said hi in case things got too hectic when we returned.”

“Good luck,” Laurel told her with a smile.

“Thanks,” Kara chuckled, then paused when she saw Malcolm with a thoughtful look on his face. “Oh, no.”

“What?” he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Malcolm,” she folded her arms. “What are you thinking?” Malcolm just grinned at her.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Kariver fluff, the team sets off, and it's a different version of girls' night out . . . still gets crashed, though.
> 
> Spoilers for Arrow episode 6x05 "Deathstroke Returns."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Kara Danvers_ **

Kara was giggling to herself when she used her key to enter the loft. She poked her head in, seeing Alex and William bent over one of his textbooks. “Hey, William,” she smiled. “Hey, Alex.”

“Hey, Kara,” William grinned at her.

“Hey,” Alex smiled. “How’d it go with the others?”

“Oh, fine,” Kara waved it off, refraining from snorting in laughter. “So, what’s the topic now?”

“Quadratic equations,” Alex answered with a grin.

“I hate them,” William deadpanned.

Kara laughed, patting his shoulder. “Those were the days. Is Oliver in back?”

“Yeah, in his room,” Alex nodded.

Kara nodded, dropping her bag just outside the door and knocking, seeing Oliver was packing his own bag. “I’m trying to remember when our biggest problem in life was solving a quadratic equation,” she mused, walking in. “But really, it was just calculus.”

Oliver snorted. “Well, I never really worried about quadratics, so I can’t say anything there.”

“And now we have metas crashing bachelorette parties and businessmen poisoning children just to carry out a grudge,” Kara stopped by his side. When Oliver grimaced, she looked at him, rubbing his back. “I may not be a fan of how you’ve dealt with men like Edge in the past, but Edge deserved that arrow you shot him with.”

“Yes, he did,” Oliver agreed wholeheartedly. “But I told William . . . I’m out. I made a promise, and I broke it.”

“For, what, one night?” Kara squeezed his hand. “One hour? If William knew you returned as the Green Arrow to confront a man who poisoned innocent children, I think he would give that a pass.”

“But in Kasnia?” Oliver looked up at her. “If – _when_ – it veers from diplomacy and I have to break my promise to William, I will beat myself up over it.”

“Veering from diplomacy doesn’t mean you have to wear the hood to fight,” Kara told him. “Besides, William knows how important Slade is, to both of us. If we just say we’re helping Slade, he’ll understand.”

“You sure?” Oliver frowned.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Kara smiled. “He’s his father’s son.” Oliver chuckled and nodded, and Kara grinned. “Besides, you can be the diplomacy, and if you’re more comfortable with it, I’ll do all the punching for you.”

Oliver burst out laughing. “You’re volunteering to be violent?”

“I’ll be designated superhero,” Kara shrugged.

Oliver groaned. “The last time we had those, one ended up being tossed in jail and I narrowly avoided being arrested. I had to break the others out.”

Kara smirked. “They can try and arrest me. Like that’ll work.” Oliver snorted, and she patted his shoulder. “I’ll let you finish packing.”

“All right,” Oliver smiled, kissing the top of her head. “Thanks for the pep talk.”

“Any time,” Kara kissed his cheek in return, heading out the door.

* * *

**_Slade Wilson_ **

Slade heard footsteps approach, then checked his watch. “You’re early,” he noted.

“Didn’t want you to think I wasn’t coming,” Oliver answered as he walked up, bag over his shoulder. “Wanted you to know I definitely was.”

“Means a lot, kid,” Slade smiled, then frowned, looking around. “Where’s Kara?”

“She left before I did,” Oliver frowned. “She’s not here yet?”

There was a sudden gust of wind, then Kara’s voice cheerfully said, “Had a stop to make first!”

“Got room for one more?” a familiar voice asked.

Oliver blinked, and Slade turned around, surprised. “Malcolm?” he asked.

“Kara said you found your son,” Malcolm nodded, walking forward with Kara, both with their duffel bags in hand. “So I asked her to give me a lift.”

“You’re sure?” Oliver asked.

“Of the four of us, I’m the only one who has outlived their son,” Malcolm said bluntly, making Oliver cringe at the reminder. “Not only that, but it was my fault he died. The Undertaking was my idea, and my son was killed because of it. It’s something I have to live with for the rest of my life.” He looked Slade in the eye. “I’m not going to sit by when there’s a chance to make sure that doesn’t happen to _your_ son.”

Slade smiled slightly. “Thanks.”

“So,” Oliver tilted his head. “How long’s this flight?”

“It’s about twelve hours,” Slade answered.

“Four of us, stuck in a plane for twelve hours,” Malcolm whistled, smirking. “Better hurry.”

“You just volunteered yourself to come, remember?” Slade snorted.

“Still . . . a mayor and former vigilante, a sword-swinging maniac, the former Demon’s Head, and an invincible alien all together on a plane for twelve hours?”

Kara sighed happily. “I missed this.”

Oliver chuckled, patting Slade on the shoulder. “Let’s go get your boy.”

* * *

**_Alex Danvers_ **

As Councilwoman Pollard walked back to her apartment, Dinah sat back in her car, sipping on her coffee. “Thanks for joining me,” she said.

“Well, Raisa’s got William covered for now,” Alex shrugged, twisting her gun in her hands. “Feels good to be back in the field, too. Even if it is just guard duty.”

“Also, just noticed,” Dinah turned to her. “You’re not wearing your engagement ring.”

Alex tensed. “I ended it.”

 _“You_ ended it?” Dinah parroted, surprised.

“Yes,” Alex said shortly. “Can we leave it at that for now?”

“OK,” Dinah nodded in agreement, sighing. “I’m sorry.”

“Thanks,” Alex muttered.

Dinah nodded, looking out the windshield and around. She paused, seeing the flash of a visor, and she tensed. “Vigilante,” she said, opening her door. Alex quickly exited with her, both drawing their guns. “SCPD!” Dinah shouted.

Vigilante quickly launched off the fire escape he was on, and both Dinah and Alex started firing at him. As he started to run, both women took off after him. “Hey!” Alex shouted when Vigilante reached a fence in an alley.

Vigilante turned, reaching for something on his belt, and Dinah screamed at him. Her cry cracked his visor and flung him back against the fence, and Dinah aimed her gun, narrowing her eyes. “Stay down,” she ordered.

Vigilante slowly rolled to his feet, then reached for his helmet. Dinah frowned, then froze when he removed his helmet, revealing a heavily scarred face. “Dinah?” Alex frowned.

“It’s you,” Dinah breathed in shock.

“He’s who?” Alex frowned. Vigilante hauled himself over the fence, and Dinah staggered back, looking stunned. “Hey!” Alex put a hand on her shoulder. “Dinah?”

* * *

**_John Diggle_ **

The rest of the team, along with Laurel, entered the lair to see Alex speaking quietly with Dinah. “Got your 911,” Dig said. “Is everything OK?” “Look at her face,” Curtis pointed out. “That is not an OK face.”

“Dinah?” Laurel asked.

“Vigilante made another move on Councilwoman Pollard,” Alex started for her.

“We almost got him,” Dinah added bitterly.

“It’s cool, D,” Rene told her. “We’ll nail that bastard.”

“I hit him with my cry,” Dinah continued. “I shattered his visor, and he – he took off his mask.” She looked up, swallowing. “I saw his face.”

“Can you ID him?” Dig asked.

“His name is Vincent Sobel,” Dinah told him. “He’s my old partner.”

“I’m sorry, when you say partner, do you mean partner, or do you mean _partner?”_ Curtis asked.

“Both,” Felicity guessed, judging by how torn up Dinah seemed.

“Now I’m confused,” Curtis frowned.

“Dinah, I thought you said your partner died in the line,” Dig frowned.

“He was shot in the head right in front of me,” Dinah confirmed, swallowing.

“OK,” Felicity stepped forward. “I know you believe you saw what you saw tonight, but it was night, and probably dark.”

“It was him, Felicity,” Dinah insisted. “It was Vincent, I know it. I know it sounds crazy.”

“With everything all of us have faced, is it really that crazy?” Alex asked.

“No,” Laurel agreed.

“Dinah, this doesn’t change anything,” Dig told her. “We have to find him before he hurts anyone else.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dinah took a deep breath. “I know. Where are you with the, uh, shell casing John found?”

“The casing appears to be magnetized,” Curtis answered.

“Bullets aren’t magnetic,” Dig frowned.

“They can be if they’re stored in an environment with a strong magnetic field,” Alex pointed out.

Laurel walked over to Dinah and rubbed her back, and Alex and Dig followed Felicity up to the computers. “You think it’s something you can trace?” Dig asked.

“I like your optimism,” Felicity snorted.

“It’s not optimism, Felicity. It’s faith.”

Felicity smiled, then tilted her head. “Dinah said that you had a chat with our FBI BFF.”

“Oh, yes,” Dig rolled his eyes. “She was tough, but I pushed back pretty hard. Think we put that to bed.”

“Good,” Felicity smiled, then pulled out her phone when it rang. She frowned when she didn’t recognize the number, then answered it. “Hello?” She listened, then her smile became forced. “Special Agent Watson.” Dig groaned and rolled his eyes as Alex sighed. “Yes, sure, I can come by tomorrow. No problem. All right, see you then.”

“Guess it’s not put to bed after all,” Alex muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew as soon as I saw the episode that not only would Kara be going, but Malcolm would, too. I figured that not only as a father, but as a father whose son died because of him, he would definitely want to come and help.
> 
> And besides . . . Malcolm and Slade bickering. The possibilities are endless.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite four arrive in Kasnia and start planning, and Felicity chats with everyone's (least) favorite FBI agent.
> 
> Spoilers for Arrow episode 6x05 "Deathstroke Returns."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Slade Wilson/Oliver Queen_ **

They made quite the quartet, walking to the meeting place in Kasnia – Slade and Malcolm were both in leather jackets while Oliver was wearing one of his suits, Kara balancing them all out in an orange sleeveless blouse, black dress pants, black flats, and emerald stud earrings, her arrow pendant still around her neck. “Halloween was a few weeks ago,” Malcolm couldn’t help but tell her.

“Shut up,” Kara countered without skipping a beat.

Twin snorts came from Kara’s other side, and Malcolm scowled, looking past her. “You two shut up.”

“Make us,” Slade countered back.

“I _really_ missed this,” Kara giggled.

“It’s definitely entertaining to witness,” Oliver admitted before turning to Slade. “So where’s your point of contact?” “I don’t know,” Slade scowled. “His name’s Nylander. Foreign associate of mine from back in the service days. He’s a bit of a jackass and never on time.”

“He’s not that bad,” a voice behind him said, and the four turned to see a man with shoulder-length hair appear, grinning at Slade. “Ha ha!” he walked forward, and Slade smirked, walking forward to greet him. “Slade Wilson, the Terminator!”

“Terminator?” Kara mouthed at Oliver.

“Never heard that one before,” Oliver shook his head.

“I haven’t heard that name in a while,” Slade remarked, accepting Nylander’s hug. “See you’re running later than usual.”

“Yeah, I was with a girl,” Nylander nodded. Slade raised an eyebrow, and without turning, he heard Oliver and Malcolm close in closer to Kara. “Forget about it,” Nylander waved it off, grinning. “Look at you! Mirakuru did you wonders, huh?” Slade narrowed his eye, and Nylander raised an eyebrow. “Oh, what? You’re not sensitive about that skit, are you? You were quite the madman, I hear.”

“Easy,” Oliver whispered when Kara’s fingers curled into a fist. “Slade can handle this.”

Kara took a deep breath, relaxing her hand. “You promised me something,” Slade told him. “Did you bring it, or did I waste my time traveling seven thousand miles for you to screw with me?”

Nylander nodded, reaching under his jacket and pulling out a file. “Truth be told, I’m glad you got your marbles back,” he told him before looking past him. “So who’s the muscle?”

Oliver and Malcolm exchanged looks, Oliver shaking his head slightly as Malcolm smirked. Slade turned back to them and raised an eyebrow, and both shrugged back at him. “They’re friends of mine,” Slade turned back, flipping open the file and looking through its contents. “Don’t worry about them.”

Kara snorted and quickly coughed, covering her mouth to hide her growing grin. “And what about her?” Nylander tilted her head, grinning. “She’s a pretty one.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes, as the smile faded from Kara’s face, but Slade snapped the file shut and leveled an iron glare at him. “You screw with her, then you _will_ have to worry about a sword in your back.” Nylander held up his hands in surrender, and Slade held up the file. “This should work. Thank you.”

“That’s it?” Nylander asked. “Just thank you? No extravagant dinner, no pints?”

“Maybe next time,” Slade smirked. “When my son isn’t rotting in a third-world prison.”

He walked back to join the others when Nylander called back to him. “He’s lucky to have you as a father!”

Slade looked back at him. “My son wouldn’t be in this mess if anybody else was his father.”

“Just be careful, Kamrat,” Nylander warned. “Your boy was snooping around some private-op mercenaries. Not so nice guys.”

Slade just smirked. “Under certain circumstances, I’m not so nice a guy.”

Malcolm smirked as Slade walked off, the three of them following behind him. “Slade?” Oliver began.

“Mmm?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Sword aside, if he implies something about Kara again, I _will_ punch him.”

* * *

**_Felicity Smoak_ **

“Eh,” Felicity tilted her head, looking at Watson’s board. “Not so big into decoration, are you?”

“I’m less enthusiastic for people wasting my time,” Watson gave her a look.

“OK,” Felicity bit her lip, hurrying to sit down.

“You were seeing Oliver Queen for a while, weren’t you?” Watson asked her.

“Still able to, actually,” Felicity pointed to her glasses. “These prescription glasses are still working wonders.” She laughed nervously when Watson gave her a blank look. “It was just a little FBI interrogation humor, you know?”

“You’re Mr. Queen’s alibi for certain evening where the Green Arrow was active,” Watson told her.

“If you say so.”

“My point is, are you prepared to testify under oath under the pains and penalties of perjury in support of those alibis?”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Felicity nodded. “One hundred percent. _Super_ ready.”

“Speaking of super,” Watson leaned forward. “There have been rumors around the city of a new vigilante . . . shall we say, _flying about?”_ Felicity bit her lip, already knowing where this was going. “Several of her appearances have often been during the Green Arrow’s most dangerous adventures. And then yesterday, she appeared and ensured no one was killed in a sniper attack. The exact same so-called hero that has been around Star City for three months now, going on four.”

“Well, if she’s saving people, that _would_ make her a hero,” Felicity smiled nervously.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Watson shrugged. “It’s not her ‘heroics’ I’m concerned about. Did you know, Miss Smoak, that this Supergirl appeared around the same time Mr. Queen appeared with a new girlfriend?”

There was silence for a moment, then Felicity burst out laughing. “Kara?” she asked, giggling through her nerves. “You think _Kara_ is Supergirl?” She kept giggling. “That . . . wow.”

“What’s so funny about that?” Watson tilted her head.

“Have you met Kara?” Felicity grinned. “She doesn’t look anything like Supergirl, and she’s way too clumsy to be her.”

“I think that if she leaves her hair down and takes those glasses of hers off and put her in the suit, she looks remarkably similar to Supergirl,” Watson retorted, making the smile off Felicity’s face. “I also find it very intriguing that prior to her appearances with Mr. Queen, Miss Danvers has barely been seen around Star City. Almost as if she didn’t exist before then.” She leaned forward, tapping her fingers on her desk. “Because I haven’t been able to find her and ask her in for questioning since I saw her in Mr. Queen’s office.”

Felicity was wondering how to possibly get out of this one when her phone suddenly chimed. She pulled it out and checked the message from Curtis: _Located where Dinah’s ex is making bullets._ Watson raised an eyebrow. “Everything all right?”

Felicity looked up. “Mmmhmm,” she nodded, turning the screen off. “Yeah, I’m just late for a . . . coffee date, so I’d like to – ”

“Go?” Watson guessed.

“Go,” Felicity finished. Watson just made a small gesture to the door, and Felicity nodded, standing up and hurrying out.

Oh, she was _not_ going to have fun telling this to Alex.

* * *

**_Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen_ **

“I call this play Liberty Watch,” Slade said back at the place the four of them were staying. “A famous American mayor comes to small, war-torn Kasnia to fight for the release of a man who has been wrongfully accused.”

“That’s clever,” Malcolm remarked, flipping through files curiously.

“And diplomatic,” Kara nodded at Oliver. “Except I can’t be the only one thinking – ”

“I don’t think that they’re gonna free your son just because I give them a photo op,” Oliver finished.

“Yeah, that,” Kara pointed at Oliver.

“Well, the photo op is just to gain entry,” Slade walked over to a table nearby. “Of course they’ll need a reason to release him.” He opened a briefcase he had on the table, spinning it to show Oliver its contents. “And here are fifty thousand.”

Kara’s eyebrows shot up, and she turned to Malcolm, opening her mouth to ask a question when Malcolm slashed a hand across his throat. Kara shut her mouth obediently as Oliver nodded. “Assuming this works, where do we meet?”

“When you pick up Joe, go straight to the airport,” Slade answered, picking up another stack of papers. “Here is an alien passport for him, and tickets for all of you to London.”

“Wait,” Kara frowned. “You’re not even gonna see him? After all this?”

“I’m with Kara on that one,” Malcolm frowned as well. “Really?”

Slade sighed and turned to Oliver. “I need you to promise me that you won’t tell him I helped.”

“No,” Oliver said bluntly. “I’m not gonna lie to your son.”

“It’s better this way,” Slade evaded.

“For him or for you?” Malcolm countered, making the Australian glare at him. “What, are you afraid that he’s gonna see you as Deathstroke and not the man you were?”

“As who we know you are now?” Kara added.

“I gave up my right to be his father when I stepped out of the light into the shadows and became this monster,” Slade argued.

“If you’re a monster, then why did you not only help Oliver rescue everyone from Lian Yu, and why were you the first to step up and help not only rescue me, but also protect me when Cadmus wanted to kill me?” Kara fired right back. “Joe will forgive you the way that William forgave Oliver.”

Slade sighed. “Kara, Joe knew that I was coming to look for him, so he contacted his mother, and she sent me a message to stay away. Kid, you got your second chance, and I’m happy for you. Some fathers aren’t that lucky.”

“All right, how about this,” Malcolm held up a hand, pacing. “Oliver goes in, alone, but the three of us stay away, out of sight of them, but we can see when they leave. Kara can overhear what goes on inside, so we’re there just in case. Worst case scenario is Oliver can’t make the deal and Kara punches her way through and get him.”

“I can do that,” Kara nodded.

“Let’s avoid that if we can,” Oliver frowned.

“That’s why it’s _worst case,”_ Malcolm reminded him. “Next to worst is I do the punching and Kara just speeds him out. Best case scenario is Oliver _can_ make the deal, and all of us can at least see him get to safety. Maybe you don’t have to meet him, but I’d give anything to even just look at Tommy again.”

“Seconded,” Kara pointed at Malcolm.

Oliver gave Slade a pointed look, signaling he agreed as well. When Slade sighed and nodded, Oliver clapped him on the shoulder and took the papers from him. “Sounds like a plan,” he said, snapping the case shut.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow works on finding Vigilante, and what's an adventure when something doesn't go wrong?
> 
> Spoilers for Arrow episode 6x05 "Deathstroke Returns."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_John Diggle_ **

“This place used to house MRI machines,” Dinah said as Team Arrow entered the hideout.

“We’re in the right place,” Dig told her. “That’s all that matters.”

“Overwatch is back,” Laurel reported.

“Hey, guys,” Felicity chimed in. “Sorry I’m late.”

“How was it with Watson?” Dig asked.

“Terrifying,” Felicity answered. “We knew she was planning a case against Oliver, but I’m starting to think her net is widening to include us.”

“She hasn’t contacted me yet,” Curtis frowned, then stopped. “Wait. Why hasn’t she?”

“How about we not worry about this while we’re in the lair of a psycho killer?”

“Sorry,” Curtis sighed.

“I wouldn’t worry about you,” Felicity said. “Less than half the interrogation was grilling me about Oliver.”

“What was it mostly about?” Dig frowned.

“I’ll give you a hint. She saved all our lives and is now another key subject of Watson’s interrogation.”

“She’s going further into _Kara?”_ Laurel demanded angrily.

“More specifically that she’s Supergirl and therefore is connected not only to Oliver, but also to the Green Arrow,” Felicity confirmed. “So who wants to tell Alex?”

“Not me,” Rene answered at once.

“Here,” Dig said suddenly. Everyone turned to see him hold up a handful of magnetic bullets, then he moved forward to find even more on a table nearby, the others holding their flashlights to see. “There’s enough ordnance here for a small war.”

“You don’t need this many bullets for one councilwoman,” Curtis said quietly.

Dinah shook her head in agreement. “When you called Vince a psycho killer, you weren’t wrong,” she said bitterly.

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

Oliver walked into the Kasnia prison, escorted by guards to where the warden was sitting at a desk. “Mr. Queen,” he stood, approaching him.

“Thank you for taking the time,” Oliver gave one of his more charming smiles in response.

“It is not every day I meet celebrity,” the warden said, holding out a hand.

Oliver chuckled, even as he shook. “I’m not famous.”

“I saw you on news once. You punched man with camera.”

Oliver scowled, narrowing his eyes. “Yeah, I sure did,” he seethed quietly, shaking his head.

* * *

**_Kara Danvers_ **

Kara snorted as well, putting a hand over her mouth as she listened. “That had to be good,” Malcolm smirked from where he was leaning against the wall, Slade pacing.

“Did Oliver really punch a camera man once?” Kara asked.

Slade paused in his tracks to look incredulously at Malcolm. The assassin blinked, then burst out laughing. “How did that come up?”

“Apparently they know of that little incident even here in Kasnia,” Kara smirked.

“Bloody hell, kid,” Slade pinched the bridge of his nose as Malcolm got a good laugh out of that. “Really?”

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

“They also say you are quite good with bow and arrow,” the warden added.

“Oh, don’t believe everything that you see on TV,” Oliver’s smile this time was more forced.

“OK, OK,” the warden sat down. “I understand you’re with organization in hopes – ”

“To request the release of one of your prisoners,” Oliver nodded. “Kane Wolfman.”

The warden sighed and leaned forward. “I wish you’d come earlier.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes, not liking where this conversation was heading.

* * *

**_Malcolm Merlyn_ **

When Kara let out a long sigh, Malcolm looked up from where he had been twirling a switchblade in his hands, and he was in time to see her close her eyes and lean her head back against the wall. “I don’t like the sound of that,” he frowned uneasily.

“No,” Kara shook her head. “No, you shouldn’t.”

“What did you hear, little one?” Slade asked worriedly.

Kara sighed again, looking at Malcolm. “Well . . . worst case scenario is no longer the worst case scenario.”

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

“Kara told you?” Oliver guessed as he walked out to meet the three others coming towards him.

“Not entirely,” Malcolm shook his head.

“What happened?” Slade demanded.

Oliver sighed, looking at Kara, only to see she was shaking her head and absently biting her fingernails. “Uh . . . there was a fight in the prison yard that Joe tried to break up. Someone pushed, and he hit his head.”

“Which had to be one extremely hard hit,” Kara pressed her fingers into her forehead. “I’m sorry, Slade.”

Slade closed his eye, shaking his head. “He never knew.”

“Never knew what?” Oliver asked.

“That I loved him.”

“Of course he knew,” Kara shook her head as well.

“I don’t remember the last time when I told him,” Slade argued.

“You were his father,” Oliver reminded him. “Trust me, he knew.”

“I should have come with you to the prison,” Slade admitted. “I know it wouldn’t have made any difference, but at least I could have seen him, said goodbye.”

“We still can,” Oliver nodded in the prison’s direction. “You can still say goodbye.”

“Besides, there’s still something about this that isn’t sitting right with me,” Malcolm frowned.

“Like what?” Kara asked.

“Like you said,” Malcolm shrugged. “It had to be one extremely hard hit, especially on the head.”

“You think something else happened?” Oliver frowned.

“I think that with everything we’ve all seen, we shouldn’t take words alone,” Malcolm answered after a moment. “Until we see that Joe is dead, I’m not taking the word of a stranger. Because we all know how truthful prison wardens often are.”

“Not,” Kara admitted, a small smile growing on her face. “You think Joe could still be alive?”

“He could be,” Malcolm nodded.

“Then I say we walk in there and get the warden to talk some more,” Kara grinned.

Except this time, it was with a sharp edge to it they had only seen three times: once with Adrian Chase, the second regarding Lillian Luthor, and the third when confronting Morgan Edge. “I like that idea, little one,” Slade finally said, a small smile on his face.

Kara beamed, putting her hands in her jacket pockets and sauntering off. “Oliver,” Malcolm looked at him. “Why haven’t you married her yet?”

Oliver couldn’t help but smirk as the three men followed Kara. “Who says I haven’t thought about it?”

Both men blinked at him, then Slade smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Good for you, kid.”

“I just don’t know who we’ll have to give the shovel talk to,” Malcolm wondered.

Oliver snorted. “I think Clark and J’onn will do that just fine on their own, thanks.”

* * *

**_John Diggle_ **

Dinah was throwing punches faster than Dig could see when he entered the Arrowcave. “Don’t burn yourself out, Dinah!” he called, seeing her stop and take deep breaths. “We need you for the long haul, remember?”

“There is no long haul,” she seethed. “We’re putting this bastard down.”

“Dinah, this bastard was your partner and your boyfriend,” Dig gave her a look.

“I don’t need you to remind me of that, thanks,” she put her hands on her hips.

“No, you don’t need me to remind you of that,” Dig agreed. “But you _do_ need someone to point out the fact that perhaps a part of you should be happy to have him back.”

“John, when Vince died, I did my absolute best to kill myself,” Dinah sighed. “I became somebody I didn’t even recognize to avenge somebody who I don’t even recognize anymore, somebody who kills innocent people.”

“You and Vince went through something horrific,” Dig told her. “You did some things you regret. Maybe there’s a part of you that’s putting that on him.”

“John, he’s a psychopath!” Dinah protested.

“Doesn’t change the fact that he’s someone who needs help, Dinah,” Dig shook his head. “Just like you did.”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Rene walked up cautiously. “But we’ve got two new problems. Pollard’s headed over to do a sit-down at Channel 52 to talk about the anti-vigilante referendum.”

“Wait, no,” Dinah shook her head. “That station’s not secure! SCPD cannot protect her there!”

“That’s why I said we’ve got a problem,” Rene nodded.

“What’s the second one?” Dig frowned.

“Agent Watson subpoenaed me,” Rene answered, making Dig groan and roll his eyes. “I got to go, right?”

“Yeah, that’s usually what a subpoena means,” Dig nodded. “You have to go.”

“Well, I’m gonna head to the news station, see if I can give Pollard some extra protection,” Dinah walked off.

“Dina, if Vince tries anything,” Dig began.

“I know, John!” Dinah yelled back. “I’ve got it!”

Dig sighed, watching her go.

* * *

**_Kara Danvers_ **

The warden looked up from a file he was looking through as Oliver and Slade walked in, Kara and Malcolm behind them. “Mr. Queen,” he greeted. “I was not expecting a return visit.”

“Warden, this is Kane Wolfman’s father,” Oliver gestured to Slade. “He wishes to see his son’s body.”

The warden paused, and Kara narrowed her eyes, focusing hard. “I am afraid that won’t be possible,” the warden said.

“Why?” Oliver frowned as Slade and Malcolm exchanged glances. “You said he passed only days ago.”

“Yes, but – ”

“Warden,” Oliver interrupted coldly as Kara lowered her glasses slightly, doing a slow 360. “Where’s the body?” “It is no longer in my possession,” the warden began.

“Well, he’s right about that,” Kara whispered, knowing Slade could hear her.

“Then where is my son’s body?” Slade snarled.

“Hey, hey,” Oliver put a hand on his shoulder. “Easy. Easy.”

Slade growled under his breath, but backed up slightly. “He’s lying,” he told Oliver quietly.

Oliver nodded back microscopically as Kara focused back on the warden. “Do you want me to contact Liberty Watch?” Oliver asked. “Do you want me to cause an international incident? Because I am prepared to do both.”

“The situation is complicated,” the warden began.

“Then uncomplicate it,” Kara said coldly, making the three others look at her, surprised.

“And who are you to tell me that?” the warden narrowed his eyes.

“Hmm,” Kara chuckled quietly, walking forward. “Who am I to tell you that? Well . . . ” She walked right up to him and tilted her head. “I’m the one who has been listening to your heartbeat steadily increase since we’ve been here. I’m also the one who knows that there was no sign of any body here in the prison. Which either means you’re lying . . . or you’re lying. You don’t want to make Kane’s father angry. Trust me, I can vouch for that. On the other hand . . . you see, Oliver and I arranged something,” she reached past him for one of the paperclips on his desk. “He would be the diplomacy.” Kara looked up at the warden and curled her fingers in a fist, the paperclip inside it. “I wasn’t the girl that was going to cling on his arm and look pretty.” She uncurled her fist, and all the blood drained from the warden’s face when he saw the paperclip had crumbled to dust. “Now,” she smiled sweetly, making a show of brushing her hands off as the three men behind her smirked proudly. “What were you saying about complicated?”

The warden gulped, then turned to Slade. “They are called the Jackals, the men your son investigated,” he said. “When they discovered his arrest, which was merely him being in wrong place at wrong time, they broke into prison, take him.”

“Why?” Malcolm folded his arms.

“Torture,” the warden answered simply. “His son is spy. In his head, secrets worth millions. They threatened reprisal on my family if I spoke about it.”

“Well, believe me,” Malcolm looked at Slade, the man fuming as Kara put a hand on his shoulder, the one thing keeping him from launching at the warden. “It’s a good thing you did. Because when the Jackals took his son . . . I bet they didn’t count on who his father was.”


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Canary faces off against Vigilante, and the Kasnia quartet make their plans.
> 
> Spoilers for Arrow episode 6x05 "Deathstroke Returns."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Dinah Drake_ **

“OK,” Dinah walked up to her police officers. “Every single person in that line is IDed twice. You got it? I don’t care if it’s your mother. And I want two officers at every emergency exit, and I need somebody to move this car!”

The officers nodded, and Dinah turned around, nearly running into Watson. “Lieutenant Drake,” she smirked. “Good to see you again.”

Dinah glowered as Watson and her agents walked right through the line of police officers, grinding her teeth.

* * *

**_John Diggle_ **

“All right, we’re nearly ready to move on the news station,” Dig told Felicity as he walked up, Alex texting on her phone. “Dinah’s already on site.”

“Copy,” Felicity nodded, chewing on her tongue.

Dig paused, seeing the stony look on Alex’s face. “Who won rock paper scissors to tell you about Watson?”

“I’m very good at coaxing it out of people,” Alex brushed it off. “And as you can tell, I’m not exactly happy.”

“No, I wouldn’t be, either,” Dig shook his head. “Kara’s going to have fun telling that to the guys.”

“No kidding,” Alex nodded absently.

“Am I the only one who thinks it’s weird that we can actually discuss Malcolm Merlyn and Slade Wilson without having disgust in our voices?” Felicity wondered.

“No,” Alex answered.

“Yes,” Dig said at the same time.

“Right,” Felicity clicked her tongue. “Just checking.”

“Guys, we got a problem,” Dinah’s voice said.

“If I had a nickel for every time I heard that,” Felicity sighed.

“Listen, I’m gonna need you to stand down, OK? Do not come here.”

“Dinah, we’re not standing down,” Dig frowned. “We’re not leaving you out there alone.”

“Well, I’m _not_ alone,” Dinah said bitterly. “Agent Watson is here, and she brought friends.”

“She’s hoping the Green Arrow will show up,” Felicity guessed.

“Or Supergirl,” Alex fumed.

“Look, you guys stay put, OK?” Dinah said. “I got this.”

Dig and Felicity exchanged glances, and Alex sighed as she put her phone to her ear.

* * *

**_Kara Danvers_ **

A beeping from Malcolm’s tablet stopped the man from slipping on his gloves. He walked over to look at what was running, then muttered something in Arabic that had the three others in the room looking at him. “So, I’ve been trying to find any intel on these Jackals,” he told them. “I’ve been hacking the databases of every major intelligence agency in the world. Guess what I’ve found.”

“Nothing,” Oliver sighed.

“Exactly,” Malcolm nodded. “These guys are ghosts. Kind of impressive, actually.”

“Well, that’s no help,” Slade snorted from where he finished holstering his guns.

“Nope,” Malcolm agreed.

“So what did you find that _is?”_ Kara raised an eyebrow.

Malcolm chuckled. “Score one for almas.” Kara beamed as Malcolm picked up the tablet and tapped something, handing it to Slade. “Using closed circuit cameras in the prison and surrounding areas, I managed to get their escape route, the license plates, and then using keyhole satellite technology – ”

“You tracked them to one location,” Slade finished.

“Yes, I did,” Malcolm smirked.

“Nice,” Oliver complimented.

“OK, so we all obviously know Slade’s charging in there no matter what any of the rest of us say,” Kara sighed, swirling a glass of water around before drinking from it.

“Right,” Slade nodded.

“Malcolm’s not gonna have any problem following him,” Kara continued.

“Nope,” Malcolm agreed almost cheerfully.

Kara turned to Oliver, raising an eyebrow. “Did you change your mind?”

Before Oliver could open his mouth, Slade shook his head. “Kid, you’ve got your feet planted in one world, and you should keep them there.”

“Slade, these Jackals are the best of the worst, all right? They are stone cold killers.”

“You know who you’re talking to, right, Oliver?” Malcolm raised an eyebrow.

“Besides, I can easily back them up if they need it,” Kara told Oliver.

“You’re sure about that, little one?” Slade asked.

“You know who you’re talking to, right, Slade?” Kara deadpanned, making Malcolm snort loudly. Her phone ringing made her frown and look down at it. “Alex,” she told Oliver, answering. “Hello?”

“Kara,” Alex said. “How’s it going?”

“Um . . . ” Kara tilted her head back and forth before scratching her head. “We may be here a while longer.”

“Uh huh. The usual?”

“Yeah, the usual,” Kara sighed. “What’s up? Everything OK?”

“William’s fine, if that’s what you were wondering.”

“Well, he was on my mind,” Kara turned to Oliver and mouthed ‘he’s fine’ to him, making Oliver relax slightly. “Is everything else OK?”

“Agent Watson spoke to Felicity today.”

Kara waited, frowning when Alex didn’t continue. “And?” she prompted.

There was a sigh from the other end. “Watson’s closing in on you.”

“She _what?!”_ Kara shrieked, jumping up from her chair.

It startled the others, too. “Almas?” Malcolm blinked.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Oliver stood up from his chair.

“How?” Kara demanded, swallowing hard.

“Kara, I don’t know,” Alex answered. “But just . . . take it easy?”

Kara closed her eyes, nodding. “OK,” she whispered. “OK.”

“Thanks. Love you.”

“Love you,” Kara answered quietly before hanging up.

“Kara?” Oliver asked softly.

Kara sighed, turning around. “Agent Watson’s started looking into me.”

 _“What?”_ came three incredulous voices.

“Yeah,” Kara said bitterly, tossing her phone onto the couch and plopping down. “So it might not be the best idea for Supergirl to make an appearance when Oliver Queen just showed up at a prison close by.” She sighed, rubbing her temples as Oliver rubbed her back. “I’m sorry, Slade.”

“Don’t worry, little one,” Slade shook his head, glaring at her phone. “It’s not your fault.”

 _“But,”_ Kara gave them iron looks. “If you two don’t make it out of there, I’m coming after you, like it or not.”

Malcolm smirked as he examined an arrowhead. “I would expect nothing less from you.”

* * *

**_Dinah Drake_ **

Dinah looked up when she saw Dig stopped by the police lines. “Hey, he’s with me!” she called, running over. “Excuse me, he is with me! Let him through.” The officers stepped back, allowing Dig through. “You guys make sure that perimeter is secure over on the side there.” She glowered at Dig as they walked on. “I thought I told you to stand down!”

“Well, don’t worry,” Dig brushed it off. “I left the hoodie at home.”

Dinah sighed. “Well, then, what are you doing here, John? I told you I got it.”

“Then I realized you’re not exactly in your right head,” Dig told her.

“My head is _fine,_ thank you,” Dinah said icily. “Your little pep talk really got through to me.”

“Dinah, you’re a lousy liar,” Dig said bluntly, stopping.

Dinah turned to him, then sighed. “He didn’t always make bullets,” she said. “Vince,” she elaborated when Dig looked confused. “He used to make this matchbox art with a tiny, little paper rose on the inside. He made me one the morning Sonos found out we were undercover. There is nothing left of that man anymore, John.”

“Dinah, earlier this year when he attacked Oliver’s limo, he had the chance to kill you, and he didn’t,” Dig told her.

“Your point?”

“My point is that maybe there’s something left of the man you used to love.”

“If there isn’t, I’m gonna put him down, and this time, he’ll stay dead,” Dinah stated.

“Dinah, will you just – !”

“You better get out of here before Watson sees you,” Dinah told him, turning around and walking off.

* * *

**_Dinah Drake_ **

“3, 2,” a man counted off.

“Good evening,” the anchorwoman said as music played. “I’m Jane Woods, sitting tonight with Ms. Emily Pollard. Welcome, Councilwoman Pollard.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Pollard smiled.

“Status?” Dinah asked one of her officers.

“Pretty quiet, Lieutenant,” he answered. “Place is locked tight. He’s not getting in here.”

“What we need is legislation to deter others from joining this vigilante movement in the future,” Pollard was saying.

“We need to take those vigilantes off the streets,” the officer agreed.

Dinah raised an eyebrow. “You don’t think they serve a role?” she asked.

 _“Cops_ serve that role.”

“Department’s been full of corrupt cops in the past, and on top of that, we’re short-handed,” Dinah reminded him.

“All I know, Lieutenant, is that if people take the law into their own hands, we’ve got anarchy.”

The power suddenly went dead, and as the news crew started panicking, Dinah glowered and went off.

She had a new uniform to put on.

* * *

**_Dinah Drake_ **

Pollard ran from the stage, hurrying through corridors, only to stop when she came face to face with Vigilante. “Don’t move, and it’ll be quick,” he told her, aiming a gun at her.

“Killing me won’t prevent the referendum from passing,” Pollard told him, lifting her chin high. “If anything, it’ll make sure it does.”

“But there will be one less corrupt politician.”

Before Vigilante could fire, Dinah was on him, knocking him back with her bo staff. While he was distracted, she turned to Pollard. “Run,” she hissed, and Pollard ran off. Dinah turned back as Vincent slowly straightened. “Let’s talk, Vince,” she said. “Just talk.”

“Freeze!” a voice from behind shouted, and they turned to see the officer Dinah had been talking to had his gun out . . . and was aiming at _her._ “Get down on the floor! You have three seconds!”

“Easy,” Dinah held up a hand.

“One,” he counted, stepping forward. “Two.”

“Put the gun down,” Dinah ordered as Vincent turned to her.

“Three!” the officer finished, firing.

Vincent stepped in its path, and Dinah watched in horror as the bullet shot through his visor, right into his head, knocking him back and to the ground. Dinah’s jaw dropped as she watched Vincent fall, then looked up at the officer. “Call an ambulance,” she ordered, her voice shaking before she shouted. “Do it now!”

The officer ran off, and Dinah crouched to check on Vincent, only to watch in shock as he pulled his mask off, then reached up to pull the bullet out of his forehead. Dinah’s eyes widened as the wound healed back up, not showing any sign of even a scar. “How?” she whispered.

“You’re not the only one dark matter did something to,” Vincent told her, rising to a crouch. “Everything heals now.”

“I thought you were dead,” Dinah whispered. “You let me believe it for _four years,_ Vince!”

“I’m sorry,” Vincent told her sincerely. “I couldn’t let myself be – ”

“Human?” Dinah asked.

“Distracted,” he corrected.

“Distracted?” Dinah repeated incredulously, and a bit angrily. “From what?”

“My mission,” Vincent answered, gritting his teeth. “We were cops for ten years. What did we ever accomplish?”

“A lot,” she answered.

“Not enough,” Vincent shook his head. “Not _nearly_ enough. This is the only way.”

Dinah shook her head as they stood up. “You’ve lost your mind.”

“I’m not the only one wearing a mask,” Vincent retorted.

Dinah didn’t have anything to say to that. She only tilted her head when she heard sirens. “The police are coming, and the FBI. You should go.”

Vincent stared at her for a moment before replacing his helmet and walking off. “Black Canary, what’s happening?” Dig asked over the comms. “We’re getting reports that – ”

“Pollard’s safe,” Dinah answered. “She’s secure.”

“What about Vigilante?” Alex asked.

Dinah hesitated only for a second. “He got away.”

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

“Oliver?”

“Hmm?” Oliver looked up from his tablet, only to hold back a snort when he saw Kara lying on her back, feet against the wall, bouncing a rubber ball against it.

“I’m bored.”

“Yeah, I can see that, angel,” Oliver couldn’t help but laugh this time, only to quickly hold his hand up and catch the ball Kara threw in his direction. “Hey!”

“I don’t like this,” Kara complained, rolling over onto her stomach. “I don’t like not being able to help!”

“I don’t like it, either,” Oliver shook his head. “But if there’s one thing we know about Slade and Malcolm, it’s that they can handle themselves.” He blinked when his phone vibrated, then he grinned when he saw the Caller ID. “It’s William,” he said, and Kara quickly sat upright. “Hey, buddy,” he answered.

“I just wanted to check in,” William said. “Is this a bad time?”

“It’s never a bad time,” Oliver smiled as Kara walked over.

“Are you guys coming home?”

Oliver and Kara exchanged looks, then Oliver put the phone on speaker. “Hey, William,” Kara smiled.

“Hi, Kara!”

“It might be another day or two, but we’re close to coming back, OK?”

“Good,” William said in relief. “I wish you were here already. Though Alex is pretty cool, I think Aunt Thea’s been working with Raisa to make me eat granola all weekend.”

“Hey!” Thea’s dim voice shouted from the other end, followed by Alex’s laughter.

Oliver chuckled. “Raisa knows her stuff. Granola’s good for you.”

“Even if it’s hard to eat sometimes,” Kara chimed in, squeaking when Oliver playfully swatted her in the shoulder.

“Were you able to help Slade?” William asked.

Kara sighed, putting her head in her hand. “No,” she admitted. “Not as much as I thought we could.”

“I really hope he finds his son.”

“Yeah,” Oliver nodded thoughtfully. “I do, too.”

“Is there anything else you can do for him?”

Oliver slowly turned to look at Kara. “Maybe,” he answered simply. “I hope there is. The moment we’re done here, we’ll be on the next flight home. I promise.”

“OK,” William answered. “Bye, Dad. Bye, Kara.”

“Bye, William,” Kara smiled.

“Bye, buddy,” Oliver smiled as well, hanging up, then looked at his girlfriend. “You’ve got clothes other than dress pants, right?”

“Yeah,” Kara raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Get changed,” Oliver spun the tablet Malcolm had used towards him, smirking as Kara grinned. “We’re going after them.”


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade and Malcolm are definite badasses, and Oliver and Kara catch up to them in time to hear something very surprising.
> 
> Spoilers for Arrow episode 6x05 "Deathstroke Returns."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Slade Wilson_ **

One of the Jackals smirked when he and his partner turned their cards over. “War,” he said.

Suddenly, a sword protruded through the other man’s chest, and the first Jackal’s eyes widened when he saw the masked figure behind him. “Who’s in charge?” Slade growled.

The Jackal fumbled for his gun, but Slade peppered him with bullets before he could even draw it. Another Jackal behind him went flying, screaming in pain from the ebony arrow embedded in his shoulder, only to start choking on blood as the next arrow went through his jugular. Slade nodded to Malcolm as the assassin dropped to the ground, the two of them continuing through the facility. “Dropping all of them?” Malcolm guessed.

“As many as it takes,” Slade answered.

Malcolm nodded curtly and drew two more arrows, firing both into the heart of another Jackal coming up on them. Slade barreled towards the next one, slicing him in half, grabbing another in a chokehold and firing rounds into his stomach. A third Jackal fired at Slade, but his body armor stopped any round from hitting him. Slade shot him back for his troubles, then Malcolm threw a flechette, and Slade looked to the side when he heard a grunt. The Jackal that had been sneaking up on him staggered, stabbed in the neck. Slade stabbed him to the hilt of his sword for good measure before kicking the body off.

Two more Jackals appeared, both with machine guns, and started firing rapidly. Slade twisted in front of Malcolm, the archer loading his bow again. The bullets bounced off Slade harmlessly, and when there was a pause in rounds, Malcolm turned to see the Jackals were running. He sighted and shot, killing one of them instantly. The other ran even faster, two more Jackals running to stop them. Malcolm drew his sword this time, slashing one across the neck. Slade killed the other with a stab to the heart, kicking him back into the doors, breaking them down. He shot the Jackal that had tried to escape as Malcolm took on the two others that approached, disarming one of them and putting him in a chokehold, using the Jackal’s gun to shoot the other before putting a bullet in the first one’s brain. Slade stabbed another that tried to sneak up on Malcolm, adding a bullet in the heart for good measure.

Both men kicked through the doors to the next area of the building, and Slade immediately shot  the Jackal who thought trying to surprise him was a good idea. Another Jackal approached, firing his gun, but Malcolm fired from where he was behind Slade, hitting the man in the eye. Slade looked at his friend, just _knowing_ the archer was probably grinning under that veil, but growled and went back to the other Jackals. His gun was abandoned, and he went back to slashing and stabbing with his sword, Malcolm alternating between arrows and his sword.

Slade had just killed the last in the area when Malcolm looked past them. He tensed, slinging his bow onto his shoulder and twirling his sword into ready position, reaching up and taking his veil off. “Always did like a challenge,” he quipped.

Slade turned as well to see the Jackals had finally decided to approach in a large group, no less than ten of them aiming at them with machine guns. He took off his helmet as well, he and Malcolm exchanging glances before shifting to watch the other’s back –

“Stop it!” a familiar voice called, and Slade tensed, Malcolm straightening, the only sign that he was surprised. “Stop!” Both turned to see Nylander walk in, looking much better than he had earlier. “Damn it, Slade. You’re going to ruin my new shoes, and I just bought them, brother.”

“I think there’s only a few people who can get away with calling him that, and I think you just got booted off that list,” Malcolm snorted.

“Nylander,” Slade seethed.

“This man is a legend,” Nylander pointed at Slade. “And . . . hmm. Malcolm Merlyn. Aren’t you supposed to be . . . dead?”

“I’m not called the Magician for nothing,” was all Malcolm said in response, narrowing his eyes.

“No pulling triggers,” Nylander ordered the Jackals. “Yet.” He walked up to Slade, guessing he was the one to be worried about out of the two of them, and put his hand on his sword. “Truce? Let me explain.”

Slade glared at him before releasing his grip on his sword. Malcolm took the cue to sheath his own. “I knew you’d be involved, Nylander, but you’re too stupid to run this organization,” Slade told him, walking to sit at the table nearby, Malcolm opting to lean against it, arms folded. “So, where’s the boss?”

“You know, I had really hoped prison would be your dead end, but no,” Nylander huffed. “You just had to keep on coming, didn’t you?”

“You know who you’re talking to, right?” Malcolm raised an eyebrow.

Despite the situation, it made Slade smirk. Nylander, however, wasn’t amused. “We’ve got a great thing going here, Slade,” he addressed his friend, but was truly speaking to both men. “Lots of killing, lots of money, and your son, he knows? Priceless.”

“You like burning bridges,” Slade scowled.

Nylander just laughed. “So says the man who nearly burnt down a whole city!”

“Oh?” Malcolm raised an eyebrow coldly. “Is that how we’re playing this?” He chuckled. “The year before he came? The Glades was in ruins. Five hundred and three casualties. Including my own son.” Nylander’s smile slowly faded from his face, and Malcolm smirked. “There’s my rep sheet. Got anything that bad on it?”

“Where is my son?” Slade growled, standing up.

“And I’d answer the question,” Malcolm added, keeping Slade’s back. “We’re not exactly patient.”

“Why do you ask, hmm?” Nylander raised an eyebrow. “Do you wish to join him?”

* * *

**_Dinah Drake_ **

Dinah shut the trunk of her car, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She went to get in the driver’s side –

“Busy night.”

Dinah stopped in her tracks before turning around to lean on her car, looking at Watson as she walked up. “Yeah,” she nodded. “Guess we’re lucky you and your agents were there to provide backup.”

“Councilwoman Pollard says she was saved by the new Black Canary,” Watson said.

“Hmm,” Dinah nodded, taking a sip of coffee. “Yeah, I heard that.”

“Hell of a thing,” Watson remarked. “Pollard saved by one of the vigilantes she’s gunning for.”

“From what I understand, it didn’t change her position,” Dinah shrugged.

“What about you?”

Dinah smirked. “Try to stay out of politics.”

“No,” Watson smirked right back. “I mean, where were you tonight?”

“What do you mean?” Dinah raised an eyebrow. “I was right there.”

“Not when the lights went out,” Watson shook her head. “When it went dark, you were gone, and the Black Canary was there.”

Dinah just looked at her. “You think I’m the Black Canary?”

“I think a lot of things,” Watson shrugged. “But I focus on what I can prove.” She turned and walked off, calling “Have a good night!” over her shoulder.

Dinah took a deep breath and turned to get in her car, only to stop when she saw what was sitting on her dashboard. She reached in and took out a matchbox, opening it up to find a paper rose inside.

Vincent, she realized with a small smile.

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

Oliver followed Kara through the Jackals’ base, he in a leather jacket and jeans, Kara wearing leggings and a denim shirt, her glasses off and her hair loose. She was looking through the hallways with her x-ray vision, leading them through. She grimaced as she stepped over bodies either riddled with bullets, slashed violently, or pierced by ebony arrows. “You know, I wish I could say I feel bad for them,” she said quietly.

“No,” Oliver sighed. “It’s a bit hard to, considering who they took.”

Kara perked up suddenly, then sped in front of Oliver. The Jackal approaching him yelped when Kara grabbed his wrist, then his head jerked back when Kara punched him across the face. He went flying across the room, dropping his gun. Oliver blinked, then looked at Kara as she panted. “Same,” she brushed her hands off.

Oliver smirked, reaching down and picking up the dropped gun, keeping it at ready as they continued on.

* * *

**_Slade Wilson_ **

“I’m curious, Slade,” Nylander mused. “What was your plan? Kill us all and save your boy? Kind of reductive, no?”

“I like to keep things simple,” Slade said dryly, and Malcolm stifled a snort.

Nylander just smirked. “Ah. Things rarely are, brother.”

“Well, this is,” Slade told him. “I will join the Jackals as long as you let my boy go.”

“If it’s an extra incentive,” Malcolm turned to Nylander. “Make that both of us.”

Slade looked at him sharply. “Merlyn – ”

“Not up for debate,” Malcolm gave him just as sharp a look. “You think I’m gonna explain this later? Alone?”

Slade tilted his back and forth before conceding the point. “Fine. Both of us.”

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

“I’m gonna kill them,” Kara whispered as she and Oliver arrived on the other side, hiding on opposite sides of the door.

“Don’t blame you,” Oliver whispered back.

Nylander sighed. “It’s like I said. Things aren’t so simple. We need your son . . . after all, he’s our boss.”

Kara and Oliver exchanged shocked glances, and Slade and Malcolm both turned around, eyes widening as footsteps echoed behind them. “Hello, father,” Joe smirked as he walked up, a sword similar to Slade’s over his back. “It’s been a long time.”

Kara looked through the wall using her x-ray vision, then turned to Oliver. “We have the most complicated lives ever.”

“Angel,” Oliver shook his head. “That’s the understatement of the _decade.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes "Deathstroke Returns" - on to "Promises Kept" with much more action from the Kasnia gang!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow (and guests) fights a new crew, Slade has a discussion with his son, and Malcolm is still snarky.
> 
> Spoilers for Arrow episode 6x06 "Promises Kept."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Malcolm Merlyn/Oliver Queen_ **

“You should have stayed dead,” Joe narrowed his eyes.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow at that and turned to Slade. “I heard you were in trouble, kid,” Slade told him. “And so I thought I’d offer my help.” He nodded to Malcolm. “My friend here offered to tag along.”

“My old man here to save me,” Joe scoffed as Oliver and Kara moved closer to the door, ready to jump in if they needed to. “Last I saw, you weren’t all that concerned with saving anyone.” His eyes went to Malcolm and he scoffed. “And after what you did to the Glades? You, helping?”

“We have a mutual acquaintance we never liked,” Malcolm drawled, making Oliver roll his eyes.

“Well,” Joe turned back to Slade, drawing the gun at his side and pointing it at Slade. Malcolm immediately went for his sword, Nylander aiming at him as Slade held out a hand to stop Malcolm. “Apple doesn’t fall that far. What do you think? Patricide?”

“They’ve seen our operation,” Nylander answered. “It makes them liabilities.”

“Yeah, you can have that choice, but I’ll give you another one,” Slade told his son. “Let us join you.”

“If I wanted a family reunion, I would’ve sent an invitation,” Joe growled.

“Maybe you did, but you just haven’t realized it, kid,” Slade walked forward, risking getting shot in the head, Malcolm’s hand still hovering over his sword hilt, keeping Nylander in his sights. “See, I came all this way to talk with you, and I will kill anybody who gets in my way because I got nothing left to lose. Only you. So go ahead,” he nodded at the gun, practically up against it now. “Make a decision.”

Joe narrowed his eyes, he and his father staring each other down, before he clicked the safety on and lowered his gun. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t swayed by the poetry of it all,” he said dryly as Malcolm finally moved away from his sword. “But can I trust you?”

“Trust is built upon honesty,” Slade answered. “I am sure you have a lot of questions to ask me, and I’ve got a lot of questions for you, Joe.”

“That’s not my name anymore,” he shook his head at once.

“Your mother named you something different to keep us apart,” Slade countered.

Joe slowly nodded. “OK. Guess we got some catching up to do.”

Slade turned to Malcolm, and the assassin nodded his head, folding his arms. Slade followed Joe as Malcolm eyed the rest of the Jackals. “Don’t you have anything better to aim at?” he asked.

The Jackals scowled, but Malcolm’s gaze went past them, seeing a flicker of movement past the door. He gave a small nod before turning back around.

From behind the wall, Kara turned to Oliver. “Malcolm just nodded, right at me.”

“He better just be giving the act of his life,” Oliver muttered.

* * *

**_John Diggle_ **

In Star City, Dig watched a group of men shove technology into a bag, then he turned around. “Wild Dog, Terrific, Siren, Danvers,” he said. “You ready for this?”

“Always,” Rene answered. “But I got bad news. These guys aren’t just thieves. They killed a security guard.”

“Make that two,” Curtis chimed in.

“So these guys aren’t messing around,” Alex sighed.

“Then neither are we,” Laurel sneered.

Dig nodded in agreement, jumping down to confront the two thieves he saw. He punched one out, then shot the other in the back when he tried to run away. Curtis’s T-spheres appeared next as he and Rene appeared from one direction, Alex and Laurel running in from the other. Laurel sent a scream their way, knocking two guards back, Alex shooting two others to bring them down, none of them kill shots.

Dig saw a man just past Curtis and Rene and lifted his crossbow to fire, only to blanch when his grip started to shake. He lowered his crossbow as the others turned around, checking for any more thieves. When they saw the man in the shadows, Alex aimed her gun to fire, when the man twisted something and tossed it onto the ground. “Incoming!” Laurel shouted, grabbing Alex and dragging her back.

Dig’s eyes widened when smoke poured from the canister rolling on the ground. “Fall back!” he yelled. “Now!”

The five of them ran off, Curtis shielding his eyes as Alex and Laurel held their hands over their noses and mouths.

* * *

**_John Diggle_ **

“Curtis, you were right,” Felicity stood up from her computer. “The thieves _were_ after the components of a 3D printer.”

“Two innocent people get killed because some psycho wants to print plastic toys?” Rene scowled.

“This wasn’t a consumer 3D printer,” Curtis shook his head. “This was military grade.”

“You saying there’s a printer that can print weapons?” Rene demanded.

“Not just weapons,” Alex nodded. “Drones and chemicals, too.”

“Sorry I missed the fun,” Dinah said as she walked out of the elevator. “Anyone want to catch me up?”

“Break-in at what is ironically called Cadmus Tech,” Laurel rolled her eyes.

“I want that changed now,” Alex muttered.

“Yeah, we could all do with that,” Dig agreed.

“You’re thinking Cayden James?” Dinah asked.

“That’s what we were assuming, but this crew doesn’t look like the type he usually runs with,” Curtis frowned.

“That would track with some new street chatter SCPD’s been hearing lately,” Dinah remarked.

“What kind of chatter?” Rene asked.

“New player,” she answered. “No idea what his game is. All we have is a street name: Dragon.”

“Dragon,” Felicity smiled tensely. “That’s colorful.”

“Tomorrow’s problem,” Dig said. “Why don’t we all get some rack time, hit this fresh in the morning?” The others nodded, heading out, and Dig turned to Alex and Laurel. “Thank you both for helping tonight.”

“Sure thing,” Laurel nodded. “It’s a bit boring around the loft without Malcolm there.”

“Oh, are you growing fond of him?” Alex teased with a smirk.

“Oh, don’t go that far, Danvers,” Laurel smirked, clapping her on the shoulder. “I don’t have anyone to annoy anymore!”

Alex laughed as Laurel left, and she turned to dig. “It was nice getting back out in the field,” she admitted. “Sometimes I’m stuck at the command center while you masks get to have all the fun.”

“Well, hang low since you don’t exist here, and you can help us out any time you like,” Dig smiled.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Alex smiled, heading for the elevator. “Have a good night!”

“Night!” Dig and Felicity called back, Dig sneaking a look down at his shaking hand.

* * *

**_Slade Wilson_ **

“Excuse the poor accommodations,” Joe told Slade as he led him back through the complex. “I don’t plan on staying in this stain of a country too long.”

“Well, there’s a reason why they say the money is in the muck,” Slade quipped, setting his mask and helmet down before sitting down himself.

“I did bring one luxury, however,” Joe found a bottle on the table, setting it down in front of Slade.

He raised an eyebrow, recognizing the label. “Oh, there’s a blast from the past,” he remarked, picking it up. “My favorite. I never realized you’d acquired a taste for it, too.”

“Like you told me,” Joe smirked, bringing over two glasses. “Always drink good booze. And only look out for yourself.”

Slade hid a smirk as he stood to pour the drinks. Looking out for himself sometimes meant looking out for others, too. “Well, the Jackals are an unruly bunch,” he told him, wondering how Malcolm was holding up with them. “Must have been hard trying to keep ASIS in the dark for so long.”

“It’s amazing what an agency overlooks when it’s willing to leave its own men for dead,” Joe scoffed.

Slade chuckled, setting a glass in front of him. “So, what kind of operation are you planning on running here? Drugs? Weapons?” He examined Joe’s sword curiously. “Perhaps a military coup?”

“Let’s call it a reassignment of resources,” Joe answered. “A lucrative one.”

Slade examined Joe curiously as they both drank, wondering what that meant. If the apple really didn’t fall that far from the tree, it didn’t mean anything good.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite ARGUS director appears, Dig meets the one behind his cure, and Slade and Malcolm take their first run with the Jackals.
> 
> Spoilers for Arrow episode 6x06 "Promises Kept."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_John Diggle_ **

Dig entered his house quietly, only to stop when he saw Lyla reclining on the couch, reading a book. “Hey, babe,” she said.

“Hey,” Dig whispered, taking off his jacket. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I’m still on Vlatava time,” Lyla stood up, kissing him. “Besides, I heard a rumor that the Green Arrow was going to be here, and I never miss a chance to see him.” Dig chuckled, kissing her neck. “You know, when you took this on, I think I got a pretty good sense of how you felt when I took Amanda Waller’s place at ARGUS.”

“Not that bad, I hope,” Dig smirked.

“But seeing you like this, being the Green Arrow . . . ” Lyla grinned. “It suits you.” Dig grinned, kissing her again, and Lyla giggled, falling back onto the couch. “Let’s go to bed,” she told him.

Dig pulled her back up. “Hey,” he hugged her back against him. “Hey, let me clean up first.”

“OK,” Lyla smiled, kissing him again. “Don’t be too long.”

Dig watched her go before opening one of the cabinets, pulling out a silver metal case, unclasping it and opening it, only to discover the vial inside was empty.

Dig felt his phone vibrate, and he pulled it out quickly. His heart rate quickened when he saw the text from a blocked number.

_No more this week._

* * *

_**Slade Wilson** _

“So, you and your boy,” Nylander smirked as he, Slade, and Malcolm walked down the hall. “One big happy family again, huh?”

“When was that your business?” Malcolm asked.

“When was it yours?” Nylander retorted.

“Since I started trusting him more than you,” Slade answered, making Malcolm smirk. “But he told me about your new job – the reassignment of resources.”

“What’s that about?” Malcolm asked.

“That’s what I want to know,” Slade told Nylander.

“Well, if the boss didn’t think to tell you, then that means it’s none of your business,” Nylander smirked. “Meeting hall, thirty minutes.”

Malcolm rolled his eyes as Nylander walked off. “You know the most interesting people, my friend.”

Slade rolled his eye in response, only to freeze when he heard a voice from behind. “Slade!”

“Guys!” another voice hissed.

Both Slade and Malcolm turned to see Oliver and Kara look around the corner, checking for anyone else. “What are you doing here?” Slade hissed. “Kara I would have expected, but you, kid?”

“I don’t abandon people,” Oliver shook his head. “Especially when they mean something to me.”

Malcolm sighed. “And to think a year ago, you would have put an arrow through my heart before saying anything like that to me.”

“Well, a lot’s happened in a year,” Oliver shrugged.

“What’s going on?” Kara asked, folding her arms.

“Joe’s calling it a reassignment of resources,” Slade answered. “By seeming like I’m joining the unit, I can try and find out what exactly these resources are.”

“You know they’re dangerous,” Kara told him.

“You know who’re you talking to, right, Kara?” Malcolm snorted. “They may be guns for hire, but we were . . . _are_ killers. This won’t be a problem.”

“Last chance to go home before you two find yourselves in trouble you can’t get out of,” Slade warned.

“Are you kidding?” Kara asked incredulously. “I’m not walking away from this!”

“We _can’t_ walk away from this,” Oliver agreed.

* * *

**_Slade Wilson_ **

Slade watched Malcolm check the arrows he had in his quiver, then tensed when Nylander walked up. “Feeling at home yet, Slade, hmm? Or should I call you Deathstroke?”

“Sure,” Malcolm drawled out, making Nylander scowl at him. “If you want to be killed, go ahead.”

That brought a smirk to Slade’s face as Nylander growled under his breath. Before the Jackal could respond, Joe walked in. “Slight change in plans, gentlemen,” he announced. “Forty percent of our Semtex was compromised during transfer. Conveniently, however, the Kasnian army is doing some transferring of its own. I’m gonna take a small team to intercept.”

“Does this jeopardize our timeline?” Nylander asked.

Joe smirked. “Not with the infamous Deathstroke and the Dark Archer backing me up.” Slade raised an eyebrow, turning to Malcolm, surprised the assassin was being included in this. “What do you say, father? You and your friend interested in showing us how it’s done?”

Malcolm just smirked. “That depends.”

“On what?” Joe asked.

“Can your dogs keep up?”

Nylander narrowed his eyes angrily, but Slade just laughed. “I’ll go pack some gear,” he told Joe, clapping Malcolm on the shoulder, the man smirking smugly. Slade walked past the assembled Jackals, crouching down to look like he was rummaging for equipment. In the process, he pressed a button on his bandolier. “Hey, kid,” he said quietly. “Little one.”

“Hi,” Kara responded.

“Comms are working,” Oliver reported.

“Kane has us making a run for Semtex.”

“That’s a high-yield explosive.”

“Yeah, with Nylander involved, I should’ve expected it.”

“Well, he’ll probably be handling the detonator.”

“If you can find the receiver, perhaps you can corrupt it. It might be in Nylander’s gear.”

“Yeah, we’re on it.”

“Are you OK?” Kara asked. “Both of you?”

Slade stood, pretending to examine his gun. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Malcolm nod microscopically. “We’re fine, little one,” he answered. “Just find the receiver.”

* * *

**_John Diggle_ **

“You want more drugs, you got to talk to the boss,” a man in a suit told Dig as he led him into a lab.

“All right, man, make the introduction,” Dig nodded.

“Who the hell is this?” a heavy voice asked.

Dig turned to watch an man walk up, wearing a long coat. “A loyal customer,” he answered.

“I this the guy you were telling me about?” the man asked the other. When he nodded, so did the other, and he held out his hand to Dig. “Ricardo Diaz,” he introduced himself. “So you’re a bouncer, something like that, right?”

“That’s right,” Dig nodded.

“You’re huge,” Diaz remarked, clapping him on the shoulder. “Well, I wouldn’t want to mess with you.” Dig frowned at him, then Diaz smirked. “I’m just playing with you. Till we get our FDA approval, we got to be careful with the rollout, you understand?”

“I get it,” Dig nodded. “I’m just trying to make it through the day.”

“Aren’t we all?” Diaz smirked. “Hook him up.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Diaz,” the man in the suit nodded, and Dig watched Diaz walk off.

* * *

**_Slade Wilson/Malcolm Merlyn_ **

Slade and Malcolm exited the truck, Malcolm’s bow in hand. “You know,” Malcolm said under his breath, watching the Jackals lay down spikes over the road. “Of all the possible ways this was supposed to go, this wasn’t high on my list.”

“Nor mine,” Slade agreed.

Joe walked around from the other side, Slade’s helmet in his hands. “I always knew you’d end up wearing this,” he remarked, handing it to Slade.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow at Slade, but he shook his head. A flash caught his eye, and he turned to the road. “Looks like that’s company.”

“Kill the lights!” Joe ordered, the three of them backing up.

Slade put his helmet back on as Malcolm crouched down in the shadows of the van, the lights going out. The military van hit the spikes, and sparks flew as the truck skidded. The Jackals emerged, firing rapidly at the military men. In the spray of bullets, Slade took leg shots when he could, bringing one of the men down. Joe scowled, however. “We don’t leave witnesses,” he told his father, walking forward.

Before he made it to the man, though, two ebony arrows buried into the man’s back. He let out a shout of pain and collapsed, and Joe stopped mid-stride. He narrowed his eyes, watching the man for any sign of movement, then turned to Malcolm as he stood. “Those don’t look like kill shots.”

“I don’t share my secrets,” Malcolm countered.

Joe scowled, looking down to check if the man was breathing. Satisfied, apparently, he walked to check the vehicle. Slade turned to Malcolm as he walked up. “What was that?” he whispered.

“A tranquilizer fashioned by the League,” Malcolm answered quietly. “Makes the person shot appear dead. I used two to ensure he was still asleep until we left.”

Slade made a noise of understanding. “Nice work.” He paused, then tilted his head. “What happened to not sharing your secrets?”

“Partners, right?” Malcolm asked.

Behind his mask, Slade smiled for the first time that day. “Yes,” he agreed. “Partners.”

* * *

**_Kara Danvers_ **

Oliver and Kara walked through the Jackals base, Kara’s gaze sweeping back and forth, searching for Jackals. She felt Oliver’s hand on her arm and turned to see him nod to a door on the other side of the hall. She nodded, and they lightly ran over, Oliver reaching out to open the door.

Kara’s head whipped around, and Oliver froze in place. “How many?” he whispered.

Kara narrowed her eyes. “Two,” she answered quietly.

Oliver nodded, and the two of them hurried around the corner, searching for cover. Eventually, Oliver just pointed to the ceiling, and Kara floated up, plastering herself to the ceiling as Oliver hid behind one of the many storage shelves. Two Jackals walked by, both with machine guns, and Kara dropped down onto one of them, punching him out with one fist in the side of the head. Oliver charged the other, knocking his head into the floor.

Kara stood up, looking around, then pointed. “Over there.”

Oliver followed her to a table nearby, and he smiled. “Nice job finding the detonator.”

Kara nodded, reaching for it, then paused, seeing the schematics on the table. “Hang on.”

Oliver frowned, reading them as well. “What the hell?” he whispered in shock. He looked up, only to freeze when Kara tapped his fingers extremely lightly. “What?” he whispered even quieter.

Kara swallowed. “Someone’s coming up behind us.”

Oliver closed his eyes. “Run.”

“What?” she looked at him in surprise.

Oliver just reached for the gun in the back of his jeans. “Run!”

Kara sprinted off, trusting Oliver as he spun around, facing off against Nylander as Kara ran to find a new place to hide, evading Jackals whenever she saw them.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow meets the Dragon, Dig comes clean to Lyla (I wouldn't want to be him), and Joe has a surprise for Slade and Malcolm (I wouldn't want to be him, either).
> 
> Spoilers for Arrow episode 6x06 "Promises Kept."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Rene Ramirez_ **

“Hey!” Rene called as he walked in, carrying with him three large pizzas. “Anybody in the mood to stress eat?”

“Always!” Felicity shot up from her seat. “What you got?”

Dinah raised an eyebrow, examining the top pizza. “Quadruple cheese,” she observed. “Must be serious.”

“What’s going on here?” Rene asked, looking around, seeing both Alex and Laurel were there again.

“Trying to get a line on this Dragon guy, find out what he and his crew are up to,” Dig answered.

Felicity turned to her computer when it buzzed. “Well, at least we know where they are,” she said. “Just got a security alert. Palmer Tech, bio division.”

“Good,” Dig nodded, looking around. “Suit up, stay sharp. Remember, these guys aren’t afraid of dropping bodies.”

* * *

**_John Diggle_ **

The six fielders ran into the parking garage of Palmer Tech, watching a thug in black shut the trunk of an SUV. “We got company!” one yelled, pulling out a machine gun. “Go!”

Laurel and Curtis quickly dropped down as Rene and Alex pulled out their guns, returning fire as Dig fired his crossbow. The SUV spun, driving quickly past them, making Curtis scramble back. “I’ve got the SUV,” Dig shouted. “Cover me!”

Rene nodded, and Dig took off after the SUV. He took aim through the back windshield and fired a hacking arrow, piercing through the glass and into the front console of the SUV. It skidded around, losing traction, then spun around so it faced Dig. Dig brought his crossbow up as the driver’s side door open.

Ricardo Diaz stepped out, raising a gun, and Dig faltered, eyes wide. Diaz shot at him, knocking him back. Diaz got a few more shots off before more gunfire joined in. Rene and Alex ran to cover Dig, both firing quickly at Diaz. He was forced back into the car, and he drove towards them, making both roll out of the way to avoid being run over.

As Diaz drove off, Dig slowly got to his feet, taking deep breaths. “Hey,” Alex ran over, eyes full of concern. “You OK?”

Dig nodded jerkily, still taking deep breaths.

* * *

**_Rene Ramirez_ **

“I ran facial recognition over John’s body cam footage,” Felicity said, walking up to the screen, pulling up images of the man. “Meet Ricardo Diaz and his extensive criminal record. Does anyone want to guess what his street name is?”

“Dragon,” Alex sighed.

“This jerkwad’s been out of prison less than a month,” Dinah shook her head in disgust.

“And he’s already got one hell of a body count,” Laurel agreed.

“This guy was doing double jolts of life plus one,” Rene said.

“What’s that?” Curtis asked.

“Life without parole,” Alex answered.

“What’s he doing walking around?” Rene demanded.

“State supreme court overturned his convictions due to technicalities,” Felicity answered. “But before he was on the inside, he was running with a group called the Scorpions in the Glades.” She turned to Dig. “Joh, do you know anything about the Scorpions?”

Laurel frowned, seeing him lost in thought. “Hey!” she shouted. “Earth-1 to John Diggle!” He started, looking up, and Laurel pointed to Felicity. “The Scorpions?” she prompted.

“The Scorpions,” he frowned. “Yeah, I know them. But Diaz is on something different – new muscle, new crew. They’re way too organized.”

“I wonder when he got himself a new crew and how he got to be the boss of it,” Rene frowned.

“And why he need a weapons-grade 3D printer,” Dinah nodded.

“I think I have the answer to that,” Curtis stood from his computers. “Drugs, high-end ones. I cross-referenced the two models that were stolen. What they have in common is their capacity to simultaneously print inert polypropylenes and soft material catalyst composites.”

“Did anyone understand a word of that?” Rene looked around.

“You think Diaz is making reactionware?” Felicity’s eyes widened.

“Anyone _normal,”_ Rene amended.

Alex cleared her throat. “With this equipment, Diaz essentially cuts out the middle man. He can make designer drugs more cheaply and efficiently than anyone else on the street.”

“Yeah, well, the hell he is,” Dig stated. “Whatever science experiment he’s got going on, we’re shutting it down.”

Felicity nodded, walking back to the computers. “Curtis, let’s work up a location for Diaz’s operation.”

“Yep,” Curtis nodded, joining her.

“You OK, chief?” Dinah asked Dig in concern.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Been a while since a perp got the drop on me, that’s all.”

“We’ll make sure Diaz pays for that,” Rene promised, smirking.

* * *

**_Slade Wilson_ **

“So,” Slade watched Joe open the case to examine the explosives inside. “What are you planning with all these explosives? I’d like to know.”

“You missed your kill shot with the soldier back there,” Joe noted.

“That’s why I clean up after him,” Malcolm said dryly.

Slade gave him a glare, and Malcolm just smirked cheekily. “Well, when I lost this eye, I lost my depth perception,” he told Joe, which made Malcolm snort quietly and roll his eyes, going back to pacing by the door.

“Most of my men think you two joined me under false pretenses,” Joe said.

“There’s nothing false about trying to find my son,” Slade shook his head.

“And where Slade goes, so do I,” Malcolm added. “As far as loyalty goes, that’s far from false.”

“But if they doubt me,” Slade raised an eyebrow, “then maybe I don’t have _your_ trust.”

“Of course I do,” Joe smiled. “Which is why I got you a little gift.”

Malcolm raised an eyebrow, only to hear footsteps approach from behind. Both he and Slade turned, and it took everything in Slade’s power not to call Oliver’s name as Nylander shoved him in. “You told me not to worry, brother,” Nylander smirked.

He delivered a kick to the back of Oliver’s legs, and he grunted in pain, collapsing to his knees, “Nylander found him with my detonator,” Joe explained. “Some might see this as coincidence, but I see it as fate.” He smirked. “It’s time to collect on that debt he owes you, father.”

“We are still searching for the other,” Nylander told Joe. “She can’t hide forever.”

“Good,” Joe chuckled, making Malcolm and Slade exchange looks. So Kara hadn’t been found yet. That was either very good, or very bad. “Well, father?”

Malcolm tilted his head to Oliver microscopically before saying, “Well, he’s done the most damage to you.” He tossed Oliver a smirk. “And he’s done it the longest to you.”

To his credit, Oliver didn’t react except to turn to Slade. “Oliver Queen,” the Australian moved forward. “I’ve waited a very, _very_ long time for this.”

He threw a quick punch, knocking Oliver out. Nylander released him, letting him collapse on the ground. “An eye for an eye,” Joe smirked. “And find the girl,” he ordered, not seeing Slade’s fist tighten or Malcolm narrow his eyes. “Something tells me he will want to see her before he dies.”

* * *

**_John Diggle_ **

“You’re telling me you became the Green Arrow _after_ you knew about the tremor?” Lyla turned to Dig, scowling.

“I was gonna tell Oliver, but then he asked me to take over for him,” Dig explained. “I couldn’t let him down. I – I couldn’t let the team down.”

“But you were physically compromised,” Lyla protested.

“I came up with a temporary solution,” Dig braced himself. “An experimental steroid.” Lyla’s eyes bugged out in disbelief, and he moved towards her. “Lyla, I wanted to tell you so bad. I know it was the wrong call. I’m sorry.”

“I’m just glad you finally told me,” Lyla sighed.

“Well, then now that I have, I need your help,” Dig told her. “Is there anything . . . _anything_ that ARGUS is working on that can help my condition?”

“I thought it was just some kind of steroid?” Lyla frowned.

“Yeah,” Dig winced. “We found out that the manufacturer is involved in, uh . . . criminal activity.” Lyla’s jaw dropped in disbelief, and she turned around, trying to process everything. “He and his crew have killed at least two people. I don’t know, maybe more.”

“Right,” Lyla nodded. “So your experimental steroid is actually an illegal drug.” Dig winced again. “Look, if this is what it’s taken for you to come clean and get this guy off of the street, then I guess I should be grateful.” Dig just sat down, looking at her. “What?” she frowned, only for her face to turn horrified in realization. “You’re still using the drug.” She sat down with a sigh. “And I guess that means that the drug dealer is out there, too.”

“To be the Green Arrow means I have to be physically capable of protecting the city no matter what,” Dig defended himself. “Lyla, you make the same choices at ARGUS all the time.”

“Choices _you’ve_ condemned me for making,” Lyla retorted.

“I know I’m wrong,” Dig admitted. “But I couldn’t let Oliver down.”

“So you let yourself down instead,” Lyla said quietly, making Dig look down. “I mean, Johnny, you – you are the most moral man I know! I can’t even begin to fathom how you could do this!”

“As soon as ARGUS has a solution, I will get my guy off the street,” Dig promised.

“Until then, how many more people is this guy going to kill?” Lyla asked angrily.

“Lyla, it’s not that simple,” Dig shook his head, standing up as Lyla stared at him. “It’s not that simple!”

“You’re the one who taught me that it is,” Lyla retorted, walking past him.

“Lyla, just wait for a sec,” Dig began, reaching out for her arm.

“No,” Lyla threw it off. “I just . . . I want to be alone right now.”

Dig watched her go, taking a deep breath.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets back together again and kicks ass in the process.
> 
> Spoilers for Arrow episode 6x06 "Promises Kept."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Oliver Queen_ **

When Oliver came to, he found the tip of a blade just millimeters away from his eye. He slowly raised his head, and his gaze, to see Slade was the one behind the blade, Malcolm just behind him, his hand on his own sword. “Years ago, I made you a promise,” Slade growled. “Do you remember?” Oliver didn’t answer, not that Slade gave him a chance. “I promised that you would suffer the same way that _I_ suffered.”

“What are you doing?” Oliver asked, playing this for all it was worth. “You are not this person anymore.”

“What I am,” Slade walked forward, “is a father reunited with my son.” Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver saw Joe keeping his eye on the two of them. In the process, he took his eyes off Malcolm, who ever so slightly eased his grip on his sword. Oliver started to relax more; these two really were putting on the performances of their lives. “I made him a promise, too, and I’m not going to break it again.”

“We made each other a promise, Slade,” Oliver reminded him. “To save our sons. To save Joe, to save William.”

A slight tremor went through the base. It was small enough that Joe, walking forward, didn’t notice it. Oliver, Slade, and Malcolm did. Slade didn’t react that much except for a small smirk forming on his lips. Malcolm was much more open in his, as Joe wasn’t looking at him; he was entirely focused on Oliver. “He has a son?” he asked in disbelief, only to grin evilly. “I’ll make sure he suffers, too.”

Another tremor, this one slightly more noticeable, made Slade pause for a moment. Oliver sank his teeth into his lip to hide the smirk Malcolm was no longer trying to hide behind Joe’s back. Slade himself walked behind Oliver as Joe stood in front of Oliver, Malcolm walking to Oliver’s side. “Slade,” Oliver began as Slade adjusted his grip on his sword.

“Do it,” Joe ordered as Slade raised his sword.

“Slade!” Oliver yelled.

Slade tensed, ready to bring the sword down –

Malcolm tilted his head, looking up. “Three,” he said.

Joe frowned and turned to him. “What?” he asked.

“Three,” Malcolm answered in a duh voice.

This time, both Oliver and Slade looked over at him, then Slade snorted, making Joe turn sharply to him. “I think you’re selling her a bit short there, wizard.”

“Oh, did you think I meant three Jackals?” Malcolm raised an eyebrow. “No, I meant three _floors._ She went through three _floors_ of them. Either that or three dozen.”

 _“That_ sounds more like her,” Slade agreed, nodding.

“True,” Malcolm nodded as Joe looked back and forth between them, completely confused. “Oh, and Slade?” He raised an eyebrow. “It’s _magician.”_

“Still say she’ll get more than three dozen, though,” Slade went on.

Then Oliver finally cracked and snorted. “You’re still selling her short. She’ll go through _all_ of them if she has to.”

“What is going on?” Joe narrowed his eyes.

“What’s going on is that you didn’t find Kara,” Oliver answered with a smirk. “She always gets underestimated when really, she’s the one people need to worry about the most. And you threatened my son, who she cares about like he’s her own. Of all the stupid things you could have done, you just won an Olympic gold for stupid things.”

“Who is she?” Joe looked back and forth between everyone.

“To me?” Oliver raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. “She’s the love of my life.”

“And to us, she’s more than just his girlfriend,” Malcolm smirked.

Slade nodded as Joe turned sharply to him. “She’s our little sister.”

“Now!” Oliver yelled.

Slade brought his sword down, slicing through the bonds holding Oliver to the chair. Joe reached for his sword at the same time Malcolm drew his.

However, Joe’s attention was caught by the sound of the ceiling caving in behind him. He spun around as a blonde woman in blue and red landed on the floor, cracking the concrete as she stood up, glaring at him with clear blue eyes. “Get away from my boys,” Kara ordered, punching him across the face.

Joe obviously wasn’t expecting a superpowered individual, because he went flying across the room, smack into the wall. “Nice job being a little too convincing,” Oliver told Slade, rubbing his wrists as he stood up.

“Had to make it believable, kid,” Slade told him, grabbing his helmet.

“We need to go,” Malcolm sheathed his sword, pulling his bow off his body and nocking two arrows. “Come on!”

* * *

**_Malcolm Merlyn_ **

Kara punched the doors open, blowing them off their hinges and shot her heat vision at the two Jackals that came around the corner. They screamed, losing their grips on their machine guns, and Malcolm’s arrows hit both in the chest. Oliver grabbed one of their guns, returning fire with the other Jackals, Slade firing as well. Kara snapped another Jackal’s gun in half before grabbing him by the arm and swinging him into another Jackal, bowling both across the room.

Malcolm looked around before ducking behind a pile of crates are more Jackals swarmed, Oliver and Slade backing up to join him. “Can you find a way out?” Malcolm shouted over the fire.

He watched another Jackal fly over his head, then looked around to see Kara turn around, ignoring the hail of bullets hitting her. “You know who’s with you, right, Merlyn?” she smirked.

“We’ll make our own way,” Oliver grinned. “Come on!”

The four ran for the walls, and Kara flew off the ground, flying through the plaster, creating a large enough hole that the three men could jump out of. Malcolm fired off a grappling arrow as Kara grabbed Oliver by the back of his jacket and Slade by his bandolier, the four of them soaring for the ground.

* * *

**_Joe Wilson_ **

Up in the building, Nylander ran to Malcolm hit the ground a second before Kara dropped Oliver and Slade down, the three men running under the cover of darkness. Kara gave one last glare up towards him before flying off. “I’ll send out the dogs,” he told Joe as he walked up, wincing in pain.

“We’ve got the Op,” Joe shook his head, spitting out the window, rubbing his mouth and coming away with blood from his split lip. “That’s where they’ll be.”

“You sure?” Nylander asked.

“That my father would try to stop us?” Joe asked bitterly. “That’s what fathers do. And that’s why I’m gonna kill him.”

* * *

**_Kara Danvers_ **

“So, how many floors did you go through?” Malcolm asked as Kara landed behind them.

“Uh, how many was the building?” Kara asked.

“Does it matter?”

“Well, I went through all of them from the roof to get to you guys, so . . . ”

Slade stopped, staring at her. “That building is seven floors, little one.”

“Seven, and you were on floor three,” Kara thought. “Four, then. Unless you count the roof, then technically that’s five floors I broke through.”

 _“Five?”_ Malcolm stared at her.

“Like I was going to let a building like that stop me from getting to you!” Kara defended herself. “And whatever Jackals I ran into, I just knocked them out.”

“How many was that?” Slade asked curiously.

Kara opened her mouth to answer, then blinked, tilting her head. “I think I lost count after twenty . . . ”

“After _twenty?!”_ Malcolm did a double take.

“OK, enough about how I scored the greatest and most badass girl ever,” Oliver turned around, making the three sheepishly turn around, though Kara was blushing. “Before they captured me, Kara and I saw what Kane was going after.”

“They’re attacking the water supply,” Kara nodded.

“That’s a death sentence for half the country,” Malcolm blanched.

“Which is why if we move now, we’ll be able to stop them,” Oliver agreed.

“Go ahead,” Kara told them, looking at Slade. “Malcolm, can you give us a minute?” Oliver and Malcolm exchanged glances before Oliver nodded, and Malcolm ran off to find where they were going. “Hey,” Kara walked up to Slade, putting a hand on his shoulder, feeling him relax slightly. “How’re you holding up?”

“I spared Oliver’s life back there,” Slade answered.

“I know,” Kara nodded. “I saw. Never doubted you would.”

“I did,” Slade admitted. “It almost didn’t feel like an act, the same way it was with Chase back on Lian Yu. When I saw my son, I was tempted. I would’ve done anything to keep us together. But kid, when you mentioned William, it reminded me . . . that’s not my boy. It’s Kane.” He looked at Kara. “But what I fear is there is only one way to stop him.”

“Slade, there are other ways to deal with this that don’t involve killing your son,” Oliver shook his head. “Deep down, he’s your boy, so you have to reason with him, and I swear he will listen to you.”

“But I didn’t tell you what happened after Lian Yu,” Slade told him. “I went home to my son, and I promised him I would stay and never leave, and I broke that promise.”

“The mirakuru faded for a while,” Slade revealed. “But when it came back, it was like a storm I could not control. And that monster is what my son is trying to emulate, but it’s not mirakuru with Joe. It’s anger and resentment, and I don’t know how that can be redeemed.”

“Hey,” Kara reached up and turned Slade’s face to her, and she smiled up at him. “If you couldn’t be redeemed, then you wouldn’t have stayed by Oliver’s side when you had opportunities to betray him multiple times, and you wouldn’t have been the first to make sure I was safe after Oliver said he was coming to find me. After everything you did in the past, here we are now.”

“I didn’t think that you could be redeemed months ago,” Oliver put a hand on Slade’s shoulder. “But here we are, miles from home, miles from my son, trying to help you save yours. And I know I can do that because I knew the man that you were before the mirakuru, and the man you are now after Lian Yu. That is who your son needs to see. He needs to see his father, the man you are right now, tonight.”

Slade slowly nodded, and Oliver nodded back. He walked off to check on Malcolm, and Kara stroked Slade’s cheek gently, making him close his eye. “If I could make this easier for you, I swear I would,” Kara whispered.

“I know you would, little one,” Slade put an arm around her shoulders, and Kara hugged him tightly. They stood there like that for a few seconds, then Slade spoke again. “I can think of one thing.”

“Name it,” Kara said instantly.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow finds Diaz, and it's the Kasnia quartet versus Joe and the Jackals.
> 
> Spoilers for Arrow episode 6x06 "Promises Kept."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

_**Felicity Smoak** _

“He doesn’t show up on traffic cams, he doesn’t leave a paper trail,” Curtis shook his head, impressed. “Ricardo Diaz is _good.”_

“How’s the research on his old associates going?” Felicity asked.

“Going lousy,” Rene grumbled in annoyance. “Everybody mentioned in his arrest records is either missing or dead.”

“That explains why no one’s willing to talk to the department about Dragon,” Dinah quipped.

“I got something,” Dig announced as he walked in, holding up a scrap of paper. “Diaz’s address, his base of operations.”

“How the hell did you get that?” Laurel asked, impressed.

“It’s a contact,” Dig waved it off. “That’s all I can say.”

Felicity typed the location into her computer, nodding when she got results. “We got it,” she said. “Thermal imaging shows a lot of activity inside.”

“Got to figure Diaz is in there,” Curtis said.

“But even if he’s not, we can still disrupt his drug operation,” Alex pointed out.

“Let’s take this guy down,” Dig nodded. “Suit up!”

* * *

**_Laurel Lance_ **

Dinah screamed the door down, barging in, her staff whirling. Laurel and Alex charged in behind her, both firing guns at the henchmen in the room. Curtis sent his T-spheres into the air, Rene providing cover fire as Dig used his crossbow.

“Enough!” a shout came from nearby, and Laurel spun around to see Diaz kick over a barrel, and her eyes widened when clear liquid poured over the floor. “We got to move!” she yelled.

Rene’s eyes widened, too, when he saw Diaz ignite a lighter. “Arrow, let’s go!”

Diaz dropped the lighter, and the gasoline lit, flames rushing towards boxes of vials. “Arrow, let’s go!” Dinah shouted, just as the boxes ignited.

Dig ran out after them, the six of them running just as the base exploded.

* * *

**_Joe Wilson_ **

“Where are we?” Joe asked as he walked up to Nylander.

“All charges are set,” Nylander answered, holding the detonator up to him. “Feels like it should be you.”

“I hired _you_ to pull the trigger,” Joe reminded him. “Move out!” he ordered. “Get to a safe distance. Semtex makes for a pretty big bang.”

“You’re not coming with?” Nylander asked.

“I want a good view,” Joe smirked.

“You’re crazy,” Nylander laughed. “I love it!” He turned to walk off. “Don’t forget what you said about the Semtex, huh?”

Joe nodded, watching him leave. He waited a moment, then tilted his head, smirking. “I knew you’d show up!”

“Congratulations,” a sarcastic female voice said, and Joe turned around to see Slade standing there, with that blonde bitch in a cheerleading costume at his side. “Want a medal?” she asked.

Joe just narrowed his eyes, his eyes on his father. “I think it’s time we had ourselves an honest talk.”

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

Nylander ducked when a hailstorm of bullets and arrows started. He turned around to see Oliver and Malcolm charge the Jackals, the two of them bringing all of them down, no Jackal left awake. Oliver shot down the last two, Malcolm bringing his bow up to the ready. “This seems familiar,” Malcolm said dryly.

“Chase’s escape?” Oliver looked at him.

“Yeah, except this time, we’re on much better terms!”

“We better be!” Oliver shot back, the two of them running on.

* * *

**_Kara Danvers_ **

“Trust begins with honesty,” Joe reminded Slade. “That’s what you said to me, but you lied!”

“You know life is not that simple, Joe,” Slade shot back, father and son circling each other, Kara staying back and out of the way. Slade had asked for her support, to step in only if he truly needed it. She would honor that request, but Rao, did she want to step in already.

“That’s not my name!” Joe spat. “And how could you forgive Oliver Queen after what he did to you?”

“Because he forgave me for far worse!” Slade answered, narrowing his eye. “Sins that I have to carry to the grave, a curse I didn’t want to pass on to you! All of this anger and resentment – it’s time to bring it to an end, son!”

“No,” Joe shook his head, reaching over his shoulder and drawing his sword, Slade reaching and doing the same. “This is just the beginning!”

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

Malcolm drew his sword and tossed it to Oliver, who grabbed it and sliced one Jackal’s legs. He collapsed with a shout, Malcolm shooting more of the Jackals as Oliver alternated between shooting and stabbing. Eventually, he came face to face with Nylander, both of them aiming at the other, Malcolm with his bow raised.

* * *

**_Kara Danvers_ **

Kara kicked open the door to the catwalks, backing away in time for the dueling Wilsons to get inside before shutting the door behind them. She watched Slade with a keen eye. Slade and Joe were swinging so quickly, their swords were silver blurs in the dim lighting. When Joe landed the occasional blow to make Slade stumble, that was when she jumped in, punching and kicking Joe back, attempting not to hurt him as much as she could. She hurt him enough that it gave time for Slade to recover and jump back into the fight. Only then did she back off. This was their fight, after all – not hers.

“You used to be ruthless!” Joe shouted when he and Slade locked their blades together. “What happened?”

“What you saw was the mirakuru!” Slade growled.

“Stop lying!” Joe yelled. Slade gave her a quick glance, and Kara took her cue. She shot her heat vision at the back of Joe’s leg, and with a pained yell, he collapsed. Kara stood behind him, blocking any way for him to back up as Slade aimed his sword at his son. “Milford Sound,” Joe said, and while that meant nothing to Kara, the shocked look on Slade’s face meant he knew what Joe was talking about. “That little father-son trip, the one you promised would be all about you and me. I saw what you did to that Chinese spy!”

“I was on a mission for ASIS,” Slade narrowed his eye.

“Well, here’s something you don’t know,” Joe smirked. “Something Mother never told you . . . I have a brother.” Kara’s eyes widened, and she looked at Slade, who seemed just as shaken as she was, enough that he lowered his blade, allowing Joe to stand again. “His name is Grant. Mother didn’t want him in this world. But me? I’m my father’s son. I made my first kill six months after our camping trip, and I slit his throat, just like you did!”

Joe slammed his sword up into Slade’s chin, stunning the man and making him collapse. “No!” Kara ran forward, standing between father and son.

Joe stopped in his tracks, curling his lip. “I wanted to be exactly like my father,” he told her. “Like Deathstroke.”

“I am not Deathstroke anymore,” Slade shook his head.

“Then you’re not my father anymore,” Joe scowled, raising his sword. “You’re just in my way!”

“Your father is Slade Wilson,” Kara told Joe, adjusting her stance so she stood in the path of Joe’s blade. “And I will break every bone in that arm if you so much as swing towards my brother.”

Joe hesitated, and it was enough time for a bullet to hit Joe’s sword, knocking it out of his hand, and for an ebony arrow to embed in Joe’s shoulder. He shouted in pain, grabbing his shoulder as Malcolm ran onto the catwalk on Joe’s left, another arrow drawn. “And mine!” he added.

“Don’t move!” Oliver ordered from Joe’s right, gun raised. “Kara? Slade?”

“We’re all right,” Kara nodded, reaching behind her for Slade’s hand.

He took it and stood up with her help. “Oliver,” he looked around. “Malcolm, lower your weapons.”

They both slowly did, and Joe turned to Slade and spat, “I wish that you’d stayed dead!”

He pulled something from his belt and tossed it to the ground, and Kara’s eyes widened. She grabbed Slade and yanked him back, turning so she was in front of him, her back to the grenade he had just dropped. Oliver and Malcolm dove to the ground, avoiding the spray of sparks and fire that came with the explosion. When Slade and Kara turned around, Oliver and Malcolm running to join them, Joe had disappeared. “He’s gone,” Slade whispered.

Kara squeezed his hand as Oliver and Malcolm lowered their weapons entirely.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Kasnia, and family reunions all around.
> 
> Spoilers for Arrow episode 6x06 "Promises Kept."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Kara Danvers_ **

Kara tapped her glasses against her palm, waiting for Oliver to finish his call, then walked over to where Slade was leaning against the car, staring at something on his phone. She looked over his shoulder, her face softening when she saw Slade with a teenage boy who looked just like him. “Is that Joe?” she asked quietly.

“From Milford Sound,” Slade confirmed.

Kara put her arm through his, leaning against him. “You’ll find him again,” she said confidently. “And when you do, all you need to do is ask, and I’ll be right there with you.”

“And that means the world to me, little one,” Slade smiled, kissing the top of her head, making Kara smile more.

“Thank you,” Oliver said, and the two of them turned, Malcolm looking up as he closed the trunk of the car. “I spoke with our friend, the warden,” Oliver smirked. “The Jackals are in custody, and he is very relieved.”

“Good riddance,” Malcolm folded his arms. “Hope to never have to deal with him again.”

Oliver nodded in agreement, then turned to Slade. “You all right?”

“My son,” Slade took a deep breath. “He saw me kill a man before the mirakuru, before Deathstroke. He followed in my path.”

“No,” Oliver immediately shook his head. “Don’t blame yourself, Slade. It doesn’t help.”

“You know why I do,” Slade sighed. “Never give up on family. That’s what you told me.”

“And it’s going to stay that way,” Malcolm assured him. “I thought all I had left of mine was Thea. Now we’ve all got each other. We’re not giving up on you.”

“Never thought I’d be able to say this without wanting to punch him, but Malcolm’s right,” Oliver agreed. “No matter what you decide to do, Slade, we’re behind you.”

Slade nodded. “I’m gonna keep searching for my son,” he said. “Both of them. I can’t give up.”

“You ever need our help again, you don’t hesitate to ask,” Oliver told him.

Slade tilted his head. “You assume I’m going to leave again right away.”

Oliver blinked, not expecting that. “I’m sorry, come again?” Malcolm asked, a grin starting to form on his face.

“It took me months of looking through your intel, kid, to even find the beginning of a trail of Joe’s whereabouts,” Slade told him. “Now that Joe knows I’m looking, he’ll do whatever he can to try and make sure I don’t find him again. And I don’t know where to even begin with Grant. It could take me months more to find them again.” He smirked. “Where better to start looking for family than where the rest of it is?”

“You’re kidding,” Oliver started to grin as well.

“You’re coming back to Star City?” Kara’s eyes lit up in delight.

“Nearing two months was far too long,” Slade nodded, looking at her, smiling. “Too long to stay away from the family I know I have. In my brothers, and my sister.” He turned back to Oliver and Malcolm, both of whom were grinning widely. “Unless that’s a problem with any of you?”

“No arguments from me,” Oliver shook his head at once.

“None here,” Malcolm agreed.

“Yes!” Kara cheered, hugging Slade tightly. _“Yes!”_

Slade laughed, hugging her back, Kara burying her face in his neck, smiling widely. Finally, they would all be together again. Kara sighed happily, then paused, remembering something. “Wait,” she turned to Malcolm, Slade keeping his arm around her. “Why were you so happy earlier?”

“What?” Malcolm blinked.

“Back on the catwalks, you seemed smug about something.”

“Oh,” Oliver grinned. “He punched Nylander.”

“Finally,” Malcolm rolled his eyes. “Guy had it coming.”

Slade and Kara burst out laughing, Malcolm grinning as the four of them walked back to the car, ready to head home.

* * *

**_John Diggle_ **

Lyla looked up from the TV when Dig walked into the house. “Hey,” she said. “I just saw a news report of a lap explosion. Looks like you took down his operation with plenty of collateral damage.”

“Yeah, well, that part was all Diaz,” Dig told her. “He was willing to blow up the works, kill all of his men.”

“So you didn’t mean to destroy the drugs,” Lyla raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, I planned to take as much as I could carry,” Dig confessed, crouching next to the couch. “When I realized I was losing the very thing that would allow me to put on that hood, I wanted to run straight into the explosion.”

“Johnny,” Lyla breathed.

“I was a hypocrite,” Dig shook his head. “And I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Lyla reached out, stroking his cheek. “Be safe. Be OK.”

“I’m trying,” Dig whispered, kissing her. The sound of a door opening made him look past Lyla, and he smiled when J.J. walked out of his room. “Hey,” he smiled, standing up. “Come here, you!” J.J. ran to him, and Dig picked him up. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, Dad,” J.J. told him back, leaning his head on his shoulder.

Dig sat down on the couch, J.J. in his lap, and Lyla curled up with her two boys. “I have one more stop tonight,” Dig told her. “There are some other people who deserve an apology, and an explanation.”

“OK,” Lyla nodded, kissing the top of his head.

* * *

**_Laurel Lance_ **

Laurel was flipping through video footage when she heard the door to the loft open. She looked up, surprised, then smirked when she saw Malcolm enter. “Well, I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever make it back,” he began, only to freeze when she saw who entered behind him.

“I did,” Malcolm put his bag on the floor. “Just didn’t come back alone.”

“That’s if you don’t mind a third roommate,” Slade smiled.

Laurel walked over, staring at him, before punching him in the arm. “Not if it’s you,” she pointed in his face before giving him a quick hug. “Welcome back, Slade.”

Slade patted her on the back. “It’s good to be back, Laurel.”

* * *

**_William Clayton/Oliver Queen_ **

“I’m gonna win!” William grinned.

“Nope!” Alex leaned forward, both frantically using their controllers, Thea laughing as she watched from the table behind them, munching on a bowl of popcorn. “Oh, I almost got you! Come on!” She groaned when William beat her. “Gah!”

“Yes!” William whooped. “Yes, yes, yes, yes!”

“Rematch?” Alex pointed at him. “Rematch.”

“All right,” William agreed.

“I got you on this one,” Alex grumbled.

All three turned when the door to the loft opened, and Kara smiled as she walked in, Oliver behind her. “Hey, guys!” she greeted.

“Hey!” came the chorus of greetings from inside, William quickly pausing the game.

“Hi,” Oliver smiled as well.

“OK, come here,” Kara dropped her bag, holding her arms out.

William immediately ran over to give her a hug. “I’m glad you guys are back,” he told them.

Oliver chuckled, bending down to hug him tightly, too. “It’s good to be back, buddy.”

“So what happened with Slade?” William asked.

“Well,” Kara and Oliver exchanged glances before Kara nodded. “He found his son,” she answered.

“That’s good,” William smiled.

“Welcome back, guys,” Alex smiled, giving Kara a hug.

“Thanks,” Kara hugged her.

“Hey, Speedy,” Oliver hugged Thea.

“Hey, Ollie,” she smiled. “You just missed William completely destroying Alex.”

“Hey!” Alex protested as William grinned proudly. “I’m used to stopping aliens, not playing videogames!”

“So, what else did we miss?” Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“Well, Raisa made me clean my room,” William began.

“Good,” Oliver nodded.

“Alex, Aunt Thea, and I ate ice cream for dinner – ” Oliver gave Thea a look, and Kara raised an eyebrow at Alex; Thea held up her hands in surrender as Alex shrugged. “And I got an A on my science project,” William finished with a grin.

“You got an A?” Oliver asked, turning to William.

“Yeah,” he nodded, grinning.

“That’s fantastic!” Oliver grinned back. “Is it here? Can I see it?”

“Yeah, sure,” William nodded. “It’s a bottle rocket. Went 300 feet, the farthest in the whole school.”

“That’s amazing,” Kara smiled widely.

“I’ll go get it,” William headed for his bedroom.

“All right,” Oliver nodded.

When William was gone, Alex pointed to Thea. “The ice cream for dinner was her idea.”

“Hey, it was Rocky Road, so the nuts should count as protein,” Thea defended herself.

“It’s good to see both of you here,” Oliver smiled. “Especially you, Alex, you didn’t need to be here.”

“Well, another Earth is the best distance I can get right now from my problems, so it’s fine,” Alex shrugged.

“So, Slade got his happy ending?” Thea raised an eyebrow.

Kara sighed, closing her eyes. “It’s a long story,” she said. “It’s a . . . it’s a sad story.”

“Oh, no,” Alex closed her eyes.

“But?” Thea prompted.

“I learned something,” Oliver said. “I made the right decision to not be the Green Arrow, for William and for me.” He smiled, putting an arm around Kara. “And at the end of the day, it’s my family that comes first. Which is why you two are the first to know, after Laurel . . . Slade came back to Star City with us.”

“He did?” Alex’s eyes lit up.

“He did,” Kara nodded eagerly.

“Oh, my God,” Thea started to smile, too. “That’s good, right?”

“That’s wonderful,” Kara nodded.

“We talked about going out for drinks later, after William’s gone to sleep,” Oliver added. “After Kasnia, all four of us need one. And considering – in Malcolm’s words – a mayor and former vigilante, a sword-swinging maniac, the former Demon’s Head, and an invincible alien spent over twelve hours together on a direct flight from Kasnia back here . . . yeah, we need drinks.”

“We’ll be there,” Thea smiled.

“Totally,” Alex agreed.

William poked his head back in, showing his rocket. “If we can go up to the roof, I can show you how it works.”

“Uh, yes, please!” Kara nodded, grinning.

“Yes,” Oliver agreed, smiling, taking his girlfriend’s hand and following his son out of the loft, their sisters right behind them. Malcolm, Laurel, and now Slade were not that far away, either.

It was good to have the entire family back together.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the episode, and a special guest makes an appearance.
> 
> Spoilers for Arrow episode 6x06 "Promises Kept."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Oliver Queen_ **

“So, Morgan Edge is still a bastard?” Slade looked at Kara and Alex for clarification.

“Complete bastard,” Alex nodded, taking another sip of beer.

“Used chemicals to poison a pool, which in turn made the kids appear to have lead poisoning,” Kara explained. “And then he tried to crash a plane with the same chemicals into the waterfront with Lena onboard to make it look like it was her.”

Slade shook his head in annoyance. “How is this man still walking around?”

“He was warned,” Oliver said vaguely, taking a drink of his own.

“Let’s just say he was paid a visit that night,” Laurel winked.

“You guys better have,” Thea rolled her eyes.

“Anything with Watson?” Malcolm turned to Laurel.

“No,” Laurel shook her head. “Nothing since she interrogated Felicity. Which either means she’s giving up – ”

“Or she’s finding a way to go further,” Oliver glowered in annoyance.

“I knew it was bad, but this bad?” Slade shook his head. “Kid, it’s a good thing you put that up.”

“No kidding,” Oliver agreed.

“Well,” Kara swung one leg up over the other. “I don’t know about you guys, but I missed this. Never mind the field, _this_ is what it means to be a family.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Alex raised her beer.

“Cheers,” Oliver agreed.

“Cheers,” the others chimed in, the seven of them clinking their drinks together.

Oliver’s phone ringing interrupted any further conversation, and Oliver frowned, pulling it out to hang up, only to straighten when he saw the Caller ID. He answered it, looking like he was expecting something. “Cisco,” he greeted, making the others look at him in surprise. “What’s up?” He paused for a moment, then blinked. “Really?” he smiled. “You’re sure?” He listened for a while longer, then looked at the Danvers sisters. “Actually, they’re both here, if you wanted to come over.” Curiosity piqued, both Alex and Kara straightened as Oliver nodded. “At the base, then. Thanks, Cisco.”

“What was that about?” Malcolm frowned.

“That was Cisco,” Oliver went to his contacts list, finding the other members of the team. “He’s bringing something back to Star City, which means when we’re done here . . . ” He looked up. “We’re heading back to the base.”

* * *

**_John Diggle_ **

“The moment I hesitated, even as the flames grew closer . . . ” Dig let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head. “That was my rock bottom.” He looked up at Rene, Dinah, and Curtis, Felicity the only team member missing, as she was working on figuring out more stuff about hers and Curtis’s company. “I should’ve told you all about the tremor from the beginning. I’m truly sorry I didn’t.”’ “So you’re saying the tremor started _before_ Evelyn reappeared in Star City?” Rene asked, frowning.

“Yes,” Dig nodded, standing up. “And that’s why, Rene, I owe you the biggest apology of all. You should’ve known what was going on before we ever got to that bridge, man. My pride almost got you killed. I betrayed your trust, put your lives in danger. All I can ask is that you forgive me, but I understand if you can’t.”

“Well, getting shot wasn’t great,” Rene admitted. “But if I’m counting the times you’ve saved my life against the times you almost got me killed, you’re still ahead.”

Dig nodded gratefully, then Curtis stood up. “I, for one, am incredibly offended – ”

“And you have every right to be, Curtis,” Dig nodded.

“That you didn’t come to me first for help treating you,” Curtis finished, making Dig blink. “I mean, I created a chip to help a woman walk, people!”

“He’s got a point, John,” Dinah nodded. “It might be time to outsource this little problem.”

“Yeah,” Dig nodded, then turned to Curtis. “Yeah.”

“Outstanding,” Curtis beamed, walking forward. “So have you already had an electromyogram?” He didn’t give Dig a chance to answer. “Wait, what am I talking about? We need to start off with an NCV test first!”

“Curtis, it’s been a long night,” Dig sighed. “Is there any way we can do this in the morning?”

“Sure thing,” Curtis smiled, nodding. “It would be my honor. It would be my pleasure.”

Rene coughed into his fist. “Kiss ass!”

“What the – ?” Curtis sputtered, following after Rene as Dinah smirked. “I’m trying to – !”

Dig shook his head fondly, then turned as Dinah stood, turning to him. “You waiting on a special apology?” he asked. “Because you deserve one.”

“No,” Dinah shook her head. “I’m just waiting to make sure you’re OK.”

“Really?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Really,” she nodded.

“Well, I’m gonna give you one anyway,” Dig stated. “Dinah, I lied to you, and I’m sorry, but I’ll make you one more promise: there’ll be no more secrets between you and me.”

Dinah nodded. “No more secrets,” she agreed, turning and walking off. As she did, she took the matchbox from Vincent out of her jacket pocket, turning it over in her hand.

Dig watched her go, then turned to the Green Arrow suit on its mannequin, swallowing as he examined his trembling hand.

His musings were interrupted by the sound of a breach opening, and he spun around at the same time as Dinah ran back in. Cisco jumped out, carrying a duffel bag with him, and he smiled, pulling his goggles off. “Hey, guys!” he greeted, waving.

“Cisco?” Dig blinked. “What are you doing here?”

“Well,” Cisco held up the bag, walking over and placing it on a table, just as Curtis and Rene ran back in. “Special delivery.”

“Oliver just texted,” Curtis held up his phone.

“Yeah, he wants everyone here,” Rene nodded. “Must be important.”

Dig’s eyes went to the bag, then to an empty case nearby. “If that’s what I think it is, it’s very important.”

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

“Cisco,” Oliver nodded as the seven entered the Arrowcave, Cisco waiting with the rest of the team, Felicity in the process of pulling off her coat. “Thanks for coming.”

“No problem,” Cisco shook his head. “Kara, Alex, good to see you guys again.”

“You, too,” Alex smiled.

“What’s going on?” Kara asked.

“Well, what’s going on,” Cisco rubbed his hands together, walking over to a case that was covered by a cloth. “I’ve got something I think you’re going to like.”

“Me?” Kara pointed to herself, confused.

“No,” Cisco shook his head, smirking as he pulled the cloth off.

Everyone’s eyes, except Oliver’s, widened when they saw the suit contained in the glass case. “Is that – ?” Dinah whispered.

“Laurel’s Black Canary suit,” Malcolm breathed, shocked.

“Not anymore,” Dig shook his head slowly.

Laurel’s old suit was now sleeker, and the fishnet patterns were gone. The collar of the jacket was a turtleneck style, and the belt now had room for a gun on each thigh. The biggest change to the suit was the piping: it was now metallic grey at the top, fading to snow white, then gold, then bronze, and finally metallic red at the boots. “Did I do good?” Cisco asked Oliver.

“You did amazing,” Oliver smiled, nodding.

“Good,” Cisco grinned.

“Cisco, this is incredible,” Alex said in shock.

“I hope it is,” Cisco told her. “Since it’s yours.”

Alex’s jaw dropped. “Get out!”

“Um, no, since I still haven’t delivered the best parts yet,” Cisco shook his head.

“Tell me he’s joking,” Alex turned to Oliver, eyes wide. “Tell me he is!”

“He’s not,” Oliver shook his head. “When I got to Earth-38 when Coville was a problem, I asked Winn for certain measurements on a flash drive. Before we left, he gave it to me. He gave me the measurements the D.E.O. used to make your suits there. I brought Laurel’s suit with me to Central City and gave it and the measurements to Cisco. Laurel – Black Siren – told me about how you felt going into the field here, where you wouldn’t be recognized, but you could be back on Earth-38.” He nodded at the revised suit. “With this, now you won’t be.”

“But it’s Laurel’s suit,” Alex insisted, shaking her head, tears in her eyes. “I can’t take this!”

“We want you to, Alex,” Dig told her.

“I asked all the team members who worked with Laurel before she died,” Oliver told Alex. “Quentin, too. We all agreed you were the best person to receive it.”

Alex stared at the suit – _her_ suit – for another long moment before taking a deep breath. “Where’s the cry?” she asked.

“Oh, it’s not a Canary Cry anymore,” Cisco shook his head, pulling out two cases. He turned the first around and opened it to reveal a sleek black and silver metal collar, which Alex reached out with a trembling hand to touch. “It’s a Wolf Howl.”

“What?” Alex asked, shocked.

“The belt,” Kara whispered, stepping forward to take a closer look at the suit. “There’s a howling wolf symbol on the buckle.”

“Yeah,” Cisco nodded. “Well, rumor has it you like dogs, and Black Dog didn’t sound very intimidating. Besides, there’s already a Wild Dog, so that’s too consistent.”

“Because I’m sure you had my name in mind when coming up with Alex’s,” Rene rolled his eyes.

“Black Wolf,” Slade tried out, nodding. “It suits you, Alex.”

Alex took a deep breath. “You’re _sure?”_

“Yes,” Oliver smiled. “We’re sure.”

Alex nodded, reaching out and pulling the case to her. “One more thing,” Cisco smiled, turning to the other case. “The Canary Cry was something I made specifically for Laurel, so I wanted to make something for you, too.”

“Cisco,” Alex groaned, though she was smiling.

“I think you’ll like these,” Cisco winked, opening the other case.

Curious, the others gathered around, and Laurel tilted her head. “Brass knuckles,” she identified.

“They’re spiked,” Curtis blinked.

“Like claws,” Thea made the connection.

“Every wolf has its claws,” Cisco nodded as Alex reached out to take one out. “Why shouldn’t you?”

Alex slid them onto her fist, experimentally closing her hand. “These are beautiful,” she whispered.

“And the mask is just like Laurel’s was,” Cisco showed Alex the mask underneath the collar. “You won’t be recognized, especially if you decide to do something with your hair or makeup or anything like that.”

Alex blinked, sliding the knuckles off and placing it carefully back in its case. “I can’t believe this,” she whispered. “This is just . . . ” She shook her head, overwhelmed, and turned to Oliver. “Thank you,” she told him.

“Laurel told me she channeled her emotions into being the Black Canary,” Oliver smiled. “I hope this gives you the chance to help channel your emotions into protecting National City.”

Alex nodded, giving him a hug. “I’ll make her proud,” she whispered.

“Now I’m wishing we had brought the drinks here,” Thea complained.

“Well,” Felicity smirked, reaching into her bag and pulling out two bottles of champagne. “Will these work?”

“Hell yeah,” Rene grinned.

“Cisco, this is amazing,” Kara smiled at him. “Thank you for this.”

“It was an honor,” Cisco smiled back. “I was happy to do it.”

Kara gave him a quick hug before bounding over to join Slade, Malcolm, and Laurel in getting champagne. “You outdid yourself, Cisco,” Oliver smiled. “I know this means a lot to them.”

“That was part of why I put everything into this,” Cisco nodded, then tilted his head. “By the way, I couldn’t help but notice you had two flash drives with you when you dropped them off.”

“Well,” Oliver looked over his shoulder before smirking. “It wouldn’t do any good if either sister knew I had Winn give me another measurement that _I_ needed to know.”

Cisco blinked once, twice, then grinned. “For real?” When Oliver smiled and nodded, Cisco laughed. “Good for you, man.”

“Thanks,” Oliver smiled.

“OK, guys,” Thea cleared her throat, and the two walked over to get their own glasses. “To the newest vigilante in the multiverse, the Black Wolf.”

Alex blushed as the toast was repeated. “I’ve got something better,” she said, turning to Slade and raising her glass. “To family being back together.”

“To family,” Kara agreed. “Blood bonds us all, no matter which universe.”

The toast was repeated again, all of them clinking their glasses together and drinking at the same time, Oliver and Slade holding each other’s gazes as they nodded to each other. Yes, Oliver thought as Malcolm engaged Slade in another conversation, Kara and Alex chattering excitedly about going into the field together back on Earth-38. The family was truly back together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Alex a vigilante. I figured, what better way to carry on Earth-1 Laurel's legacy than by giving her suit to someone who believes just as much as she does in justice and making things right? So, introducing Alex as the Black Wolf!


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Danvers returns to Earth-38.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Supergirl, or any of the DC shows and their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen_ **

“You ready to go home and try that out?” Kara smiled as she and Alex walked into an alley, with Oliver, Slade, Malcolm, and Laurel behind them.

“Oh, _so_ ready,” Alex grinned.

“Let us know how the test run goes,” Oliver smiled.

“Definitely will,” Alex smiled, hefting both duffels onto her shoulder. “Thank you again.”

“After everything we’ve gone through, you deserve it,” Oliver nodded.

“I expect a team-up soon,” Laurel smiled.

“We will,” Alex nodded, giving her a hug.

“See you soon, almas,” Malcolm hugged Kara.

“Count on it,” Kara kissed his cheek, moving on to Slade. “I am _so_ happy you’re staying,” she told him with a smile.

“I was glad to find out what happened to Joe,” Slade nodded. “But what made the trip was being with the family I already had.”

Kara gave him a tight hug. “I’ll be right there with you when you find them again,” she whispered.

“I wouldn’t want you anywhere else,” Slade smiled, kissing her cheek.

Kara turned to Oliver as Alex hugged the two other men goodbye. “I don’t like how every time we do this, it feels like we’re saying goodbye.”

“Then we don’t say goodbye,” Oliver shook his head, cupping her cheek. “See you later.”

Kara smiled. “See you.”

He kissed her, then hugged her. “Take care.”

“You, too,” Kara nodded. Oliver reluctantly released her, and Kara turned around, Alex by her side. She pulled out her extrapolator and hit the center, watching the breach appear in front of them. “Let’s go be awesome,” she told her sister.

Alex grinned in agreement as they walked through the breach. It snapped shut behind them, and Laurel sighed. “I pity the people they go after first.”

Malcolm laughed. “You kidding? I want a picture of the guy’s face!”

“You would,” Slade snorted.

“You know what?”

Oliver rolled his eyes fondly, unable to keep from chuckling. To think that he and Kara had had to endure both men bickering on the way back to Star City.

He couldn’t believe he had missed it.

* * *

**_Supergirl_ **

“Grab all you can!” a masked thief shouted as alarms wailed in a jewelry store in National City. “Come on!”

A crash behind them made them turn, and the five thieves turned to see Supergirl climb in through one window, looking at them in disappointment. “You five just had to be the unlucky ones,” she tsked.

The thieves all drew guns, but a high-pitched howling noise made all of them cover their ears. Supergirl grinned as all the glass in the entryways shattered, and the leader of the thieves watched in horror as a dark-haired woman in a black suit with metallic piping walked in, a black mask covering her face, lips painted dark red, a high-tech collar around her neck, brass knuckles on her hands. “Who are you?” he stammered. He had never seen her before!

“I’m the Black Wolf,” the woman smirked. “And you picked the wrong store to hit.”

The thieves could only drop everything and scramble to avoid being hurt too badly as Supergirl and the Black Wolf flew into action for the first time, ready to fight together for their city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued back in "To Life Being Full" with "Thanksgiving!"


End file.
